O que eu não fiz por você?
by Pquack
Summary: Vestindo-se de homem, Naruko vai para o colégio de Sasuke afim de reencontrá-lo novamente, mas vendo que as pessoas mudam com o tempo, desiste de tudo e fica na escola como menina, não seria problema algum, se toda farsa não tivesse suas conseqëncias.
1. Trocando de Sexo

**Capítulo 1 – Mudança de vida**

A menina loira olhava com gosto para a mesa de sobremesas. Taças gigantescas de sorvetes enfeitados, bolos decorados com morangos extremamente vermelhos, corações de chocolate gritando o nome dela:

- Venha naruko! Venha! Nós somos de-lí-ci-o-sos!

- Aaaaaah sim! – falava a menina com água na boca! Venham pra mim coisinha gostosas e bonitinhas! -

De repente ela ouve um estrondo e sente um arrepio.

- Ma-mas... o que?!...

- NA-RU-KOOOOOOO

- AAAAAAAAAAH, PAI???! ÇÇ

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? ISSO NÃO É COMIDA DE HOMEM!

- Ma-mas eu...

- Isso é comida de gay! – surgem garotos de toda a parte

- Mas mas,,, ;; - ela olha confusa, procurando alguma ajuda.

Ouvindo os risos zombeteiros e os olhares reprovadores, ela se encolhe nervosa; até que finalmente avista um rosto amigo.

- SASUKE! Sasuke, socorro, você precisa dizer a eles que eu...

- Si fora... Bchinha... – ele a olha com desprezo

- Não! Não, eu não...

- Eeeei! Iuuuuhul! Gatinho! – ela olha para o lado e vê uma drag-queen vindo na sua direção. A drag rapidamente a agarra, enquanto ela reluta por sua liberdade.

- Não! Não! Eu não sou um..

- Ora, não seja tímido! Pegue! – e a drag faz a mão direita da menina agarrar suas partes intimas...

HHH

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – levanta-se no susto

- Será que você não consegue ser silencioso nem pela manhã???? – reclama seu colega de quarto - Ainda por cima grita como mulherzinha...

- Hã? O que? – ela olha a sua volta. Seu quarto, sua cama, seus lençóis... Aaah, sonho. Tudo não passara de um terrível, confuso, perturbado e, um tanto preconceituoso, sonho...

- Ande logo, seu esquisito... Vá se arrumar, senão vai chegar atrasado... – sai e deixa a porta bater, fazendo Naruko se encolher com o som do baque.

- Grosso...

A menina esfrega os olhos e se espreguiça com vontade. Os braços caem e com eles, seu corpo volta a se esticar no colchão. Era loucura tentar se passar por homem. Ela havia chegado há poucos dias e já corriam boatos de que o aluno novato era além do afeminado.

Sasuke era o motivo pela qual ela se encontrava naquela situação. Como desde pequena sustentara a fama de ser sortuda, havia conseguido se tornar colega de quarto dele. Mas assim que chegara, ele vinha colecionando os mais variados adjetivos e apelidos para se referir a ela, tais como: esquisito, afeminado, idiota, usuratonkachi ("um apelido muito "querido" que fora privado somente para ela") e às vezes o chamava de nomes femininos, talvez leve influência da estranha relação entre o Dr. Cox e JD de Scrubs, mas nada para se ter certeza. Enfim, Sasuke a odiava. Pronto, fim, ela deveria ir embora... Mas nãão, ela era muito teimosa para desistir por fatos simplórios como estudar em um colégio unicamente masculino, sendo ela uma mulher, e que estar prestes a adquirir uma possível fama de homossexual. Eram apenas pequenos e meros detalhes.

De repente ela lembrou-se de suas aulas! Arregalou os olhos e esticou-se para checar o relógio na cabeceira.

- Aaaaaaaaah droga! 15 minutos!!! – e se levantou às pressas, enrolando-se nas cobertas e caindo de queixo no chão. - Isso não vai dar certo...

Sua vida era uma merda incrível, enquanto assistia á aula do professor de Ciências, lembrava-se de como havia entrado naquela encrenca...

**Flashback on...**

- Naruko, naruko – gritava uma mulher que aparentava ter 50 anos.

- o que houve Vovó? – falou uma menina de longos cabelos loiros.

- eu finalmente descobri!

- o que?

- Achei o sasuke!

A menina se levanta do jardim que estava sentada com cara de espanto. Seu nome era Naruko e tinha 16 anos. Uma menina de mais ou menos 1, 59, cabelos longos, mas presos em estilo maria-chiquinha, cabelos muito loiros, olhos muito azuis e cara de menininha inocente.

- você tem certeza vovó?

- claro querida, descobri que ele esta tendo aula em um colégio masculino.

- ótimo, então vou la vê-lo!

- Naruko, você acha que ele ainda se lembra de vc?

-...

Isso ela não sabia, no passado, Uchiha sasuke, fora seu melhor amigo desde quando tinham sete anos e naruko sentia muita falta dele, quando eram crianças, sasuke vivia dizendo que a protegeria de todos que desejassem lhe fazer mal, sasuke só tinha seu irmão e pai (pois sua mãe morreu em um acidente de carro) e eles faziam parte de família de ricos e seus pais eram amigos de infância e trabalhavam em uma empresa de brinquedos eletrônicos muito famosa, mas quando o pai de sasuke o mandou para estudar em um colégio distante, naruko desabou em lágrimas, e na hora da despedida, sasuke se aproximou dela, lhe deu um colar de coloração verde e falou:

- isto é um presente de até logo, pois eu vou voltar e eu juro pela minha mãe que me casarei com vc, mas por favor, pare de chorar!

Lhe deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e saiu correndo para a limusine que o estava esperando.

Desde então, naruko procurava em todos os colégios ricos aonde sasuke poderia estar pois seu pai se recusava a dar a sua localização dizendo que ela deveria estudar pois se tornaria a futura herdeira dos Uzumaki, quando estava a beira do desespero, sua avó disse que iria lhe ajudar em sua busca.

Passaram-se 9 anos e ela não se esquecia da promessa que sasuke havia lhe feito.

- bom, isso naum me importa pois eu tenho um plano genial!!

- qual??

- VOU ME VESTIR DE HOMEM E ENTRAR NO COLÉGIO... vovó?

Tarde demais pois sua avó havia desmaiado diante do choque

**Flashback off...**

"O colégio não é feito só de meninos, tem tambem meninas,(o colégio aceita filhas de ricos), e monitoras que se não me engano elas se chamam yamanaka ino e haruno sakura, bom, tenho mais com o que me preocupar, como essa roupa de homem que esta me deixando desconfortada, vc tem noção de que eu estou com uma faixa enrolada nos meus seios, calça azul marinho, camisa social branca onde tem uma gravata que também é azul e tem a marca de uma folha, que é o símbolo do colégio sem falar que tive de prender meus cabelos e colocar uma peruca loira de cabelos espetados, mas mesmo assim ainda tenho a cara de menininha ingênua."

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê dela simplesmente não entrar no colégio como uma menina normal, simples, seu pai não deve saber que ela estava ali, portanto, sua amada avó iria modificar os documentos e assim ele vai pensar que ela estava em algum colégio feminino e não a caminho do contrário. E também, se Naruko se vestir de homem, poderia ficar mais perto de Sasuke, e na hora certa, contaria á ele quem ela realmente era, o plano tinha muitas chances de dar errado, mas nãããão, como Naruko era teimosa e orgulhosa demais, tudo iria dar certo.

"Vovó disse que eu tenho uma grande desvantagem nessas horas de ter seios meio grandes, mas a culpa não é minha, eu não gritei dentro da barriga da minha mãe para eu ter peitos gigantescos que nem ela, ela fala como se eu pudesse escolher isso e..."

"AI MEU DEUS DO CÈU!!! Tem gente entrando no vagão, calma naru, calma, deve ser um menino bem feio, assim você naum precisa ficar babando por ele..."

"Vou ter um ataque cardíaco, o cara é um deus grego, tem cabelos negros e olhos ônix, usa o mesmo uniforme que eu,e tem uma cara de mal-humorado, logo atrás de si vem uma menina bonitinha de cabelos cor de rosa mas uma testa que eu acho que cabe minha mão inteira nela, depois vem uma menina de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, parecia querer arrancar a cabeça da menina testuda fora..."

- Sakura, deixa ele em paz e vamos voltar pro nosso vagão (eles estavam viajando de trem, que nem em hogwarts de harry potter.)

- Vai amolar outro troxa vai, ino ! Hum? – sakura desvia sua atenção para naruko – Oba! Um novato! Olá, meu nome é sakura.

- Obrigado por me apresentar saskura testuda-chan! Oi meu nome é Ino, muito prazer!... Sasuke, não vai se apresentar?

"Acho que eu vou passar mal, SASUKE????? Cara não comecei nem meu primeiro dia nessa droga de colégio e ja vou morrer, como assim esse cara se chama sasuke???"

"Pode ser só coicidência, é só coicidência ele ter a mesma cor de olhos e cabelos que seu antigo amigo, uma voz bem mais grossa mas muito parecida, o mesmo nome e tirando a cara de mal-humorado ser muito parecido com ele mas é só uma COICIDÊNCIA, estou com muito medo, mas eu vou perguntar..."

- Sasuke...

Ele olha para Naruko com desinteresse.

- O que vc quer novato?

"Esse cara é um completo grosso, não pode ser meu antigo sasuke-chan!"

- Qual é o seu sobrenome?

- Porque quer saber?

- Porque sim!...

3 minutos depois...

- VAI FALA OU NÃO TEME???? – grita Naruko fula da vida.

- Abaixe seu tom de voz quando estiver falando comigo Usuratonkachi.

- Grrr – maldito, vou arrancar sua pele e fazer um casaco com ela, o cérebro eu jogo fora pq naum serve pra nada pelo que eu estou vendo... se concentre Naruko, deixe seus pensamentos macabros de lado e pense!!

JÁ SEI!!

- Estou impressionado, pensei q vc fosse inteligente, mas pelo visto naum consegue nem se lembrar do sobrenome, francamente, estou decepcionado.

HA HA, SUPERA ESSA!!!

- Meu sobrenome é Uchiha pq? – com muita raiva contida na voz e fuzilando Naruko com os olhos.

BAM!

- Meu deus sasuke-kun, vc fez o menino desmaiar!

-Cala a boca sakura e me ajuda a leva ele pra enfermaria!

Sasuke não estava nem aí para aquele menino pequeno, quem ele pensava q era para chamá-lo de burro? Mas... havia alguma coisa naquele garoto que o incomodava profundamente, algo ligado ao seu passado.

"Ele me lembra alguem, mas quem...?"

- Sakura! Não deixa ele cair sua besta!

Sasuke se intromete no meio da discussão...

- Eu cuido dele!

Pega o menino, coloca nas suas costas e anda em direção a pequena enfermaria que havia dentro do trem ainda absorto em pensamentos do passado, nem ligando para olhares que Sakura e Ino davam á ele.

"Quem?"

Quando era criança, quase não tinha amigos pois seu pai não gostava de imaginar sasuke sendo sequestrado ou morto, ele sabia que era para sua própria proteção, mas mesmo assim nunca tivera algum amigo importante no qual possa se lembrar...

"Havia alguem... Mas quem? Só me lembro de uma menina, qual o nome dela mesmo? Naruko!!! Eu dei um colar que pertencia a minha mãe para ela jurando que eu voltaria e me casaria com ela, foi minha amiga por um longo tempo"

Chegando na enfermaria, Sasuke percebe que estava fechada e não tem outra escolha a não ser levar aquele garoto esquisito para o seu vagão.

"Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava, servir de babá para esse garoto afeminado"

Levou-o para o vagão e o deixou ali.

CONTINUA...

oi gente, essa é aminha primeira fic, ainda estou desenvolvendo ela, como eu adoro esse casalzinho, decidi fazer uma fic sobre eles, naum sei se vou continuar, depende mto dos reviews, se naum gostarem, bom, terei de abandoná-la e criar umas outra, a história parece meio clichê mas eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la

mandem reviews msm que seja para reclamar, gostariam de dar dicas? estou aberta a sugestoes

bjos...


	2. Reencontrando Aliados

Oi gente!

Tah tudo um corre corre aqui na minha casa, mas naum se preocupem que eu ainda vo continua escrevendo essa fic, já tah saindo outra a caminho mas, uma coisa de cada vez u.u'

Mas também quero agradecer as pessoas pelos reviews, é como eu disse, é através deles que eu consigo incentivo para continuar

Aí vai mais um capítulo!

**Capítulo 2 – Reencontrando aliados**

Quando naruko acordou, estava em um lugar branco que se assemelhava a um hospital, enfermaria ou até um hospício. Havia um homem ao seu lado, tinha cabelos negros iguais aos de sasuke presos a um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e era alto.

"esse colégio só tem homens bonitos, anida bem q são héteros , isso é, eu acho porque quando eu encontro um menino bonito, ou está namorando, ou, claro, gay, q desperdício de homem.

- vejo que finalmente acordou.

Naruko acorda de seus devaneios.

- está se sentindo melhor Naruko?

- ah, eu estou ótima, muito obrigada por ter cuidado de mim e... COMO ASSIM NARUKO, MEU NOME NARUTO, NÃO NARUKO, VC DEVE TER SE ENGANADO, EU SOU COMPLETAMENTE HOMEM, 100 MACHO, GOSTO DE MULHER OK?

- Naruko, eu sei que é vc, não precisa fingir.

"essa voz..."

- ITACHI!?

- Nossa, finalmente me recoheceu mulher.

- como soube que era eu? – naruko pergunta confusa.

- vc não mudou nada, mesmo com peruca e engrossando a voz eu te reconheceria de qualquer lugar, como eu poderia esquecer de uma amiga minha e do meu irmão – sorriu ele de um jeito cativante.

- ...

- naum convenceu né?

-não.

- ok – desfazendo o sorriso falso – a faixa dos seus seios esta bem frouxa.

- a claro – diz naruko indo para atras de um biombo e se arrumando - bom, o que vc tah fazendo aqui?

- eu é que te pergunto, vc deveria estar na sua casa ou em algum colégio feminino, não se vestindo de homem e entrando para esse colégio vagabundo de garotos que só pensam em sexo.

- é uma longa história e eu naum to afim de explica ok?

- ok.

Eles ficam em silêncio por 5 segundos até que itachi fala...

- e agora?

- agora o que?- pergunta naruko confusa.

- Já ta afim de explica?

- "Saco ù.ú" ok, ok, bom acontece que...

Naruko conta tudo, sobre seu pai, a localização de sasuke, sobre sua solidão, enfim, tudo mesmo.

- e desde que eu cheguei aqui, sasuke tem se comportado completamente diferente de quando ele era criança e eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- sasuke esta assim porque ele anda brigando com o nosso pai porque ele quer se tornar médico, mas nosso pai quer que ele cuide dos négocios da família e continue com tudo, por isso ele anda com essa cara de bunda dele.

- e vc itachi, o que ta fazendo aqui?

- eu trabalho nessa enfermaria.

- a claro, ta tudo explicado... como assim vc trabalha aqui?!?

- bom, depois que eu acabei a faculdade de medicina, eu vim para cá porque era o único emprego longe o bastante da minha casa e pra vê se aquela besta retardada que nós chamamos de sasuke naum passe dos limites, além do mais gosto desse lugar, já que eu também estudei aqui.

- que bom que vc esta em um lugar que goste, agora eu tenho que ir, mas naum conta pro seu irmão que eu sou mulher tá?

- ok, mais 1 pergunta: como vc vai tomar banho?

- ai itachi que pergunta besta! É óbvio que eu vou...ahn... ta ok, naum sei o que eu vo faze! Me ajuda!!!!

- ok, como todos os anos, vc vai ter um colega de quarto, é só esperar ele sair pra dar uma volta ou coisa parecida, trancar a porta e tomar um banho.

- mas e quando eu lavar os cabelos?

- aí vc lava de noite ok?

- Valeu itachi, tchau!

- tchau!

Depois que naruko saí, itachi começa a rir.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, esse plano da naruko pode ser perigoso, mas eu quero saber quanto tempo vai demorar pro meu irmão descobrir tudo, hehe, vai ser mto divertido!

**Corredor...**

Naruko corre pelos corredores em busca da porta q levava pra a audiência, ela se lembrava que era só seguir reto e.. bem.. fazer o unidunitê na hora de se deparar com dois caminhos.

"Bom, e agora, aonde fica essa tal audiência??? Merda eu vo me fude nesse colégio vagabundo, itachi tah certo, deveria estar em algum colégio de meninas e naum nessa COISA q eles chamam de colégio."

- mal chegou e ja vai chegar atrasado? Que vergonha...

Escuto aquela voz q me irrita e viro para trás e me deparo com a criatura que me levou a fazer loucuras.

- quem é vc mesmo? – pergunta sasuke com cara de cínico - Ah sim! Usuratonkachi! A quanto tempo, como vai a sua nova vida como delinqüente matador de aulas?

- não sou matador de aula e muito menos delinqüente, só não sei aonde fica essa porra de audiência!

- ok, vem que eu te mostro dobe.

- teme

- usuratonkachi.

- sádico.

- bicha.

E continuaram assim até chegarem...

"pra um colégio eles são cheios de mordomia, o salão é enorme, e é tão cheio de garotos, ah, claro q são garotos, eu queria o q? Macacos?

Chega um mulher com peitos ENORMES, e eu q pensava q naum tinha gente mais peituda q a minha mãe.

- boa tarde caros alunos, como todos devem me conhecer, sou tsunade e sou a diretora desse colégio vagabun.. isto é, honrável q é aonde vcs estudam e sem mais delongas vamos ouvir algumas palavras do nosso professor kakashi...

Vem um professor todo estranho com metade da cara tapada e cabelo cinza e fala carinhosamente:

- naum tenho nada instrutivo para falar para vcs mas simplesmente estudem ok?

Pra mim eu acho q ele estava falando: "ou estudem ou terei o prazer de reprová-los seus bando de retardados"

- ok... – disse tsunade pegando o microfone – depois dessas "belas palavras, os alunos do segundo ano acompanhem o professor kakashi e do terceiro o gai, tenham um bom dia, e é bom ficarem na linha porque senão... todo mundo já sabe.

"medo..."

Bom, seguimos aquele sádico (infelizmente, sasuke estava na mesma sala q eu) até a sala de aula e ele começou:

- bom, ja que temos uma turma nova esse ano, vamos começar nos apresentando e dizendo o q gosta e o q naum gosta, quem começa?

- Pq naum vc sensei? – perguntei, e todos pareceram concordar.

- bom, o q posso falar de mim: meu nome é hatake kakashi, o q eu gosto naum lhes interessa, e o q eu naum gosto tbm naum, agora vc loiro.

GROSSO!

- meu nome é uzumaki naruto, eu gosto de muitas coisas e odeio poucas.

- e essas coisas seriam? – perguntou o sensei.

- kakashi-sensei, o senhor falou para dizer o q gosta e o q naum gosta, e naum contar os detalhes.

De repente, ele levantou e andou na minha direção, parecia q ele iria me esbofetear, cortar minha cabeça e depois dar para os cachorros comerem e eu ja estava começando a suar frio quando ele colocou as mãos no meu ombro e sorriu por detrás do pano q cobria a sua boca:

- vamos nos dar muito bem naruto!

SEU SENSEI LOUCO!

- bem – continuou ele – ja q vcs chegaram hoje, podem ir descansar e dormir pq a viagem foi bem longa naum é? Sigam para seus dormitórios e boa noite!

E o pior q ja eram 20:00, então assim sasuke descobriu que eu era mulher e disse que continuava apaixonado por mim, assim, nosso casamento esta marcado para semana que vem!!

PÉÉÉM, resposta errada!

Bom, continuando o flashback da minha infeliz vida, eu tava indo pro meu quarto e de repente eu abro a porta e me deparo com...

TCHARAM! Ganha um biscoito quem acertar!

SASUKE! E ele estva... DE CUECA?!?

Acho q naquela hora fiquei mais vermelha q um semáforo em sinal de pare, minha cabeça começou a dar um tilte!

- vc vai dividir o quarto comigo? Beleza! Tsunade realmente me odeia para me colocar logo com issu!

- infelizmente, viemos parar no mesmo quarto, mas podemos pelo menos nos dar um poco bem ja que começaremos a viver no mesmo teto? – pedi pra ele olhando para o lado, nossa, como ele tinha crescido tava mto mais forte e sexy, NO QUE EU TO PENSANDO?!?!

- vc esta falando como se tivéssemos um relacionamento mais íntimo!

- por favor – e, infelizmente, fiz beicinho e fiquei com cara de mulher, e vcs naum vão acreditar, sasuke corou! Ele fica mto bunitinhu assim.

- ok – respondeu ele – mas naum me venha com essa cara de bicha novamente para mim ok?

- TEME! – gritei quando ele entrou no banheiro.


	3. Situações comprometedoras

Gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas como eu disse antes, minha casa ta em um corre corre incrível de se ver, e logo vai começar as minhas aulas e tenho que largar um pouqiunho o computador

**Capítulo 3 – Situações Comprometedoras.**

Bem, e aqui estou eu, vendo a aula desse professor lindo mas boiola e depois tenho que ir para o banheiro para amarrar melhor essa faixa ao redor dos meus seios, porra, esse cara parece que ta falando alemão, ele devia ser preso por chatice em abundância.

PLIM-PLOM(campainha pra acaba a aula).

Ótimo, serei pega pelo professor de educação física, que tipo de retardado naum ira perceber que eu estou com duas bolas gigantes balançando acima do meu peito.

**Aula de Ed. Física**

Lindo, nosso professor de Ed. Física é uma cópia mto mais branca de Michael Jackson, fala sério, se eu ja tenho nojo do M.J, imagina como eu fiquei perto desse cara? Tive que me segurar pra naum sair correndo e vomitar em um canto da quadra.

To morta, nunca vi homens tãããão desesperados correndo atrás de uma bola de basquete, pelo menos eu sou boa nesse esporte.

- naruto, pega essa bola, que merda, vc naum sabe joga basquete naum???

Ok, ok, talvez eu naum seja taum boa assim.

- novato

- o que vc quer sasuke?

- se naum sabe jogar, pode ficar como reserva que vc naum vai fazer falta no time, e tbm naum vai atrapalhar.

Agora chega, vo mostra uma técnica que eu aprendi na televisão. Naum façam issu em casa crianças.

- Kukuku, ok meus lindos - chama o tal de Orochimaru- vamos dividir o time e fazer uma pequena partida antes da aula acabar.

Sasuke e eu ficamos em times diferentes, estava empatado e eu estava correndo para a cesta quando aquele arrogante se meteu na minha frente.

- quero ver se vai conseguir passar por cima de mim NOVATO!

Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos, só dava pra ver eu correndo, saltando, pisando na cara daquele idiota grosso gritando.

- O MEU NOME É NARUTO!

E fazendo a cesta.

A cena foi hilária, todos do meu time ficaram parados com cara de espanto vendo o sasuke no chão, depois gritando que haviam vencido.

- é isso aí naruto! – fala Kiba.

- muito bom naruto! – grita Neji.

O único que não estava nada feliz com isso era o sasuke, porque quando todo mundo foi embora, ele me tranco la no estádio.

- quero tomar um papo com vc NARUTO.

Infelizmente, quando eu ganho alguma coisa, começo a me gabar e rir da cara da pessoa, mas eu acho que peguei meio pesado.

- o que foi Uchiha? Não fique brabinho só porque eu usei seu rosto de chão para fazer a cesta da vitória e ainda te humilhei na frente de todo mundo, afinal, é só um jogo, ninguem a naum ser toda a nossa turma vai rir de vc, fique tranquilo.

Ele pegou meu braço e me prensou contra a parede.

- escute pirralho, que fique bem claro que naum quero nenhum novato me pisando e humilhando na frente de todo mundo, desde que eu cheguei aqui, batalhei muito para chegar aonde eu estou e todos me respeitarem, e naum vai ser por sua causa que tudo isso vai por água abaixo entendeu?

"Como posso entender se vc chega com esse corpo todo musculoso e sarado pra cima de mim, sendo que eu mal consigo pensar quando estou perto de você , porque estou tão quente e vermelha, meu rosto deve estar muito corado, pq meu coração tah acelerado?, peraí! que calor é esse no meio das minhas pernas?!?, AI MEU DEUS!"

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM!- naruko empurra sasuke com uma força que ela achava que nem tinha.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA BAIXINHO?

- NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM OU EU JURO QUE VOU TE CASTRAR!- e sai correndo para fora do estádio.

Sasuke estava confuso, porque aquele menino estava com tanto medo dele e porque sasuke tinha mania de querer ficar sozinho com ele, depois que havia chegado na escola, naruto iria morar no mesmo quarto que ele, no ínicio achou um saco, mas depois começou a sentir necessidade de ser amigo dele, irritava ele para conseguir sua atenção, mas tinha horas que perdia o controle muito facilmente, e minutos atrás, teve muita vontade de beijá-lo!

Para sasuke, só havia uma explicação.

- CARA, EU SOU GAY!!

"não, naum pode ser, deve haver uma explicação mais razoável, só tenho uma opção e naum gosto nada dela." – fala saindo do estádio.

Naruko corria o mais rápido possível em direção ao seu quarto, ignorando todos os oi que lhe davam, chegando lá se atirou na sua cama e começou a recaptular o que havia acontecido, como pudera deixar isso ter aontecido? Quase que Sasuke havia descoberto tudo, tempos atras gostaria que ele descobrisse, mas não agora que percebera que ele estava completamente mudado provavelmente a odiaria por ter feito ele de bobo por tanto tempo.

Era isso, não podia mais continuar com aquela farsa, estava completamente derrotada pela primeira vez na vida, Uzumaki Naruko, filha do maior construtor de brinquedos eletrônicos do mundo jogava a toalha e preparava-se para ir embora.

- mas não antes de um belo banho quente – fala pegando sua mala, e jogando uma muda de roupas femininas em cima da sua cama, pegando uma toalha e indo para o banheiro.

Sasuke se encontrava na frente da enfermaria fazia mais de 7 minutos, não conseguia mas tinha que ter uma conversa com a única pessoa que mais odiava na vida: Itachi. Faltara o terceiro período apenas para falar com ele.

- vai entrar ou ta esperando convite? – chama seu irmão de dentro da enfermaria.

Sasuke entra e se depara com ele preparando um chá e sentado em uma cadeira.

- olá meu pequeno otouto! A quanto tempo, parece que faz 1 ano que não nos falamos.

- itachi, faz um ano!

- sério? Nossa, como o tempo pssa rápido, mas o que veio fazer aqui? Garanto que seus remédios para curar seu cérebro não acabariam tão rápido – responde Itachi irônicamente indicando uma cadeira para Sasuke sentar-se.

- poupe-me de seus comentários irônicos Irmão, vim aqui porque preciso falar algo importante para você – responde sentando-se na cadeira. – eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

Itachi assentiu em um gesto que era para ele continuar que estava ouvindo.

- eu... acho... que sou gay! – declarou.

- gay?

- isso mesmo gay.

- defina a palavra gay para o seu vocabulário...

- GAY ITACHI! Boiola, homossexual, frutinha, bicha, joga para o outro time, prefere homens a milheres GAY.

- você pode escrever a palavra gay no dicionario que aho que qualquer um vai entender.

- que bom pra mim! – declara Sasuke cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar.

-mas me diga, quem é o sortudo? – fala Itachi sorrindo.

- Itachi... – era melhor não começar a gritar novamente, se não mais gente ouviria e descobriria que fora ele que gritara – é o Naruto, meu colega de quarto.

Seu irmão ficou alguns segundo o encarando e depois começa a se matar de rir.

- POR QUÊ ESTA RINDO SEU IDIOTA??? ESTOU EM UMA SITUAÇÃO DIFÍCIL OK?

Itachi ipara então de rir um pouco e o encara.

- ok Sasuke, eu sei qual é o seu problema e posso confirmar que vocênão é gay nem tem interesses por homens.

- sério?

- sim.

- bom, então o que eu tenho?

- infelizmente eu não posso lhe dizer, você vai ter que fazer suas descobertas sozinhas e quem sabe goste delas. – fala sorrindo.

- bem... – Sasuke pela primeira vez da um sorriso sincero para Itachi – valeu Aniki!

- tudo bem, qualquer coisa venha falar comigo – diz abrindo a porta da enfermaria para seu otouto.

Sasuke fica extremamente aliviado e sentindo um pouco de ternura por seu irmão pela primeira vez, quando estava no meio do corredor, Itachi grita.

- NÃO SE PREOCUPE! A TPM NÃO DURA MUITO TEMPO – fazendo com que os alunos olhassem para Sasuke.

Pena que ternura nunca fora seu forte...

"deus me odeia" comenta em sua mente "preciso de um bom banho" fala chegando no quarto e jogando sua camisa na cama.

Estava tudo normal: bola de basquete, escrivaninha, camas arrumadas, camisetas, sutiã, abajus, SUTIÃ?

De onde aquilo havia aparecido? E por quê na cama de naruto? Ele não tinha masculinidade o bastante para trazer uma garota para o quarto, ou tinha? Onde o mundo havia parado?

- era só o que me faltava! Hum? – resmunga e logo nota uma voz feminina dentro do seu banheiro. "será que eles estão "fazendo" dentro do banheiro?" pensa caminhando até lá e abrindo um pouco a porta.

Ele fica abismado com o que vê, uma menina de longos cabelos compridos loiros debaixo da água se esfregando, um corpo perfeito na opinião dele, é, Naruto tinha muita sorte por estar com aquela beldade.

O Uchiha acorda de seus pensamentos quando vê ela fechando a água e saindo sócom uma toalha, mas seu corpo tomba acidentalmente para frente fazendo com que a porta abra e Naruko veja o espião, e grita.

- YAAAAHHHH, TARADO NO MEU BANHEIRO – ela da um passo para trás, e acaba escorregando por culpa do piso molhado, Sasuke corre até ela e tenta ampará-la, mas acaba caindo em cima dela, no meio das suas pernas, com os dois braços nos lados da cabeça da loira, e Naruko com uma mão segurando a toalha e outra molemente na cintura do moreno.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e naruko vermelha, ninguem a havia visto nua antes, a não ser suas amigas oque era bem diferente, Sasuke rapidamente se levanta mas não perde tempo e roça seu joelho no meio das pernas de Naruko.

Ela cora e fecha os olhos diante daquele gesto, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo um estranho prazer. E Sasuke, bem, da um sorriso de canto diante da reação dela.

Ele vai até o quarto e volta para o banheiro com as mudas de roupa dela em uma mão, e com a outra a ajuda a se levantar e coloca as mesmas nos braços de Naruko e diz.

- vista-se e me encontre no quarto depois, você vai me dizer quem é e o que esta fazendo aqui – fala em um tom frio.

Sasuke fecha a porta do banheiro e encosta-se nela suspirando.

"deus REALMENTE me odeia"

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pensaram que eu havia abandonado a fic não? Não se preocupem, se eu abandoná-la, eu avisarei e mais: mil perdões pela demora.

Como todo escritor precisa de vez em quando de férias, eu tambem preciso, ficarei em capão da canoa por 10 dias mas voltarei com um novo capítulo ok?

Ah sim! Esqueci nos outros 2 capítulos de agradecer as pessoas, muito obrigada: **Kitty Yume, ****Dorinha Pamella**** e Pink Ringo **(pela ajudinha que ela vai me dar) agradeço ás três e espero mais reviews de vocês ok?

Bjos...


	4. A culpa é toda daquele gay!

Bem gente, voltei das férias mais maravilhosas da minha vida, to bem bronzeada e feliz, é como minha mãe sempre diz: "praia sempre inspira a gente", bom, mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 4 – Trocando de sexo e... Ahn... Voltando ao normal?**

Naruko caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do banheiro sem saber o que fazer, estava encurralada por Sasuke do outro lado da porta esperando ela sair para enchê-la de perguntas, ela responderia todas, desde que tenha uma boa história para contar.

"Ok, mantenha a sanidade mental e pense em uma história convincente, que não fuja muito do assunto e que tenha uma resposta para que eu esteja aqui, no quarto de "Naruto" tomando banho! Não posso me matar ainda". Pensa abrindo a porta e se deparando com o moreno voltando à atenção a ela.

"Se bem que a janela me parece bem tentadora", completa olhando para fora e ao mesmo tempo se sentando na cama de Naruto, mas não podia se matar só por estar enfrentando problemas na sua adolescência, é isso! Não se entregaria.

Também porque eles estavam no segundo andar e mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria nem uma hemorragia, só talvez um nariz quebrado e um pequeno galo na cabeça.

- Muito bem – Começa Sasuke – Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

- Meu nome é Naruko e como pôde ver eu estava tomando banho.

- Não se faça de engraçadinha, quero saber por que esta no meu dormitório. – Diz falando um pouco mais alto e com raiva.

- Bom – Começa a menina de cabelos loiros se intimidando um pouco, "Não! Não vou me intimidar!" pensa e logo volta a seu estado normal, mas ainda nervosa - É que... Eu sou a... Irmã! Do Naruto – Fala feliz pela idéia que lhe pasara na cabeça.

- Irmã? – Naruto tinha uma irmã? E ainda uma tão bonita? Se bem que eles eram mesmo um pouco parecidos.

- Isso mesmo, agora que respondi suas perguntas, estou indo e espero que você tenha um bom dia – Diz Naruko andando direção á porta e colocando a mão na maçaneta, mas percebe outra mão em cima da sua colocando um pouco de força fazendo com que a porta fechasse novamente.

- Nem pense em fugir, vai ficar aqui até responder TODAS as minhas perguntas – Diz novamente em um tom frio.

Naruko começou a sentir raiva do moreno a sua frente, ele estava começando a se tornar insuportável.

- Ah me desculpe! Não sabia que eu tinha que ter permissão de VOCÊ para sair do quarto – Fala com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Para sair do meu quarto você tem que ter permissão sim, a não ser que queira ter problemas comigo, conheço meninas do seu tipo, tentam se fazer de difíceis para chamar a atenção e odeio pessoas do seu tipo – Fala Sasuke ainda em tom frio. – Agora sente-se.

Paciência nunca fora o forte dela, odiava que lhe dessem ordem, se quase nem obedecia a seu pai, por que iria obedecer justo á ele? Meninas do tipo dela? Se fazendo de difícil? Sasuke tinha noção com quem estava falando? Ou melhor. Tinha noção do perigo? Pelo que parecia não.

- Me escute bem, pois será a última coisa que ouvirá de minha boca – Fala ameaçadoramente que fez com que Sasuke abandonasse a impressão de menina frágil que ela parecia – Você não é o centro do mundo ok? Nem tudo gira em torno do seu umbiguinho, só porque 50 das meninas dão bola para você, que eu vou dar e se continuar sendo frio assim, logo todos á sua volta vão se distanciar por causa do seu jeitinho friozinho, não levante novamente o tom de voz comigo, nem sequer me dê ordens, porque senão vai conseguir mais um inimigo entre tantos que tem aqui dentro deste colégio e acredite, eu vou ser a pior entre todos.

Naruko empurrou a mão dele e saiu, mas ela parou quando ouviu a voz de seu amigo de infância que falou.

- Não me conhece, nunca falou comigo, nem sequer me viu uma vez na vida, como pode saber de tudo isso? – Pergunta o moreno.

Naruko vira o rosto e deu um sorriso irônico igual a que ele dera várias vezes quando era amigo de Naruto.

- Porque eu conheço meninos do seu tipo – Ela volta um pouco, ficando do lado dele, e dá um tapa na cara de Sasuke deixando-o surpreso fitando o rosto de Naruko ainda sério – E mantenha seu joelho no lugar quando chegar perto de mim ok? – E foi embora.

Sasuke ainda estava surpreso, mas rapidamente volta a seu semblante sério, passando a mão no rosto avermelhado por causa do tapa, sorri. Nunca nenhuma mulher havia batido em seu rosto por causa das carícias que ele dava.

- Vamos nos dar muito bem Naruko-chan – diz mais para si mesmo e entra no quarto novamente.

Quando estava no pátio do colégio, Naruko pega seu celular discando o número de sua casa.

- Alô? – responde a sua avó.

- Vovó, sou eu, a Naruko.

- Olá Naru-chan, como está? Algum problema? Faz tempo que você não me liga.

- Esta tudo bem vovó, mas houve uma mudança de planos.

- Qual?

- Me inscreva em Konoha...

- Mas você já esta inscrita querida e...

- Não vovó, me tire do colégio como menino, e me reescreva como menina, entendeu?

- Por quê? – Pergunta a sua avó estranhando.

- Depois eu te explico vovó, mas agora, ligue pro papai e diga que eu quero, ou melhor, que eu vou mudar de colégio, mas, você acha que ele vai ficar brabo? – Pergunta temerosa.

- Claro que não! Ele estudou lá nos seus tempos de jovem, para falar a verdade, acho que ele vai ficar até feliz em ver a filha estudando no lugar que ele freqüentou.

- Então ta legal, você pode mandar uma limusine me buscar aqui vovó e pedir pra alguém buscar as minhas coisas no meu antigo quarto? Eu não quero voltar naquele lugar de novo.

- Claro querida, sem problemas! Fique no portão da escola e alguém pasara lá para pegar você e as suas coisas ok?

- Ok vovó – Fala aliviada – Muito obrigada.

- Tudo bem, eu te vejo daqui a pouco, tchau.

- Tchau – E desliga o celular. É, mais uma vez mudaria de vida, mas agora, seria ela mesma.

Seu colégio era bem grandinho, havia um prédio enorme, branco e largo na frente cheio de janelas e mais ou menos uns 12 andares aonde aconteciam às aulas, todos tinham aulas juntos, atrás tinha um pátio com bancos vermelhos em volta das árvores para os alunos sentarem, e mais dois prédios também vermelhos dos lados, um para os meninos, e outro para as meninas.

Podia ficar no máximo, duas pessoas por dormitórios, agora que Naruto havia ido embora, Sasuke, provavelmente teria um novo colega de quarto. Ela saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma buzina.

- Podemos ir senhorita? – Pergunta o motorista de terno e chapéu abrindo a

porta.

- Podemos sim – E entrou no carro – muito obrigado.

É, podia ser mais difícil do que parecia, já conhecia quase todos do colégio, mas tinha que fingir que não, ter novas colegas de quarto e essas coisas.

- Então, a senhorita vai entrar em konoha? – Começa o motorista tentando puxar assunto.

- Sim, já estudou lá?

- Não, meus pais na época não eram ricos – Diz como se fosse uma das coisas mais normais de todas.

- Me desculpe – Sentindo-se culpada.

- Não se preocupe você não sabia – Diz virando-se pra trás e sorrindo – Bom, parece que chegamos.

Na frente, estava a sua avó lhe esperando junto com sua mãe, Kushina que haviam chegado da viagem de negócios.

- Olá querida – Começa sua mãe – Há quanto tempo não vejo minha filha!

- Oi mãe – Responde a abraçando – Que saudades!

- Seu pai e eu soubemos que vai entrar em konoha, sabia que foi lá que nós nos conhecemos? Gostaria de saber como foi? – Diz entrando na casa junto com seu pai e sua avó.

- Ah mãe, eu estou um pouco cansada, gostaria de descansar ok? Talvez outra hora.

- Muito bem, eu já falei com o colégio, você vai amanhã, portanto, arrume suas coisas, já comprei seu uniforme, está lá em cima.

- "Que rápido" Ok mãe, já vou. – fala abrindo a porta da moradia.

Naruko sobe as escadas da grande mansão, e entra no seu quarto vendo sua mala e uma sacola com o uniforme em cima de sua cama, não estava cansada, só não queria ouvir a velha história de sua mãe, sua mãe também não perdia tempo em acertar tudo, até Naruko se surpreendia com a rapidez dela.

- Bom, posso experimentar o uniforme – Diz tirando a roupa e colocando em cima da cama.

Depois de se vestir, olhou no grande espelho do guarda-roupa, avaliando, era um uniforme até bonitinho, sua blusa era de manga curta e a gola era azul fraco estilo marinheiro com um lenço amarelo solto em volta, saia pregada azul também que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos, nas coxas.

- Até que o uniforme dá pro gasto – E de repente leva um susto ao sentir algo peludo se esfregando em suas pernas e olha para baixo – Kitsune que susto! – Fala pegando a pequena raposinha nas mãos e aninhando no seu peito, aonde ela deitou.

Era uma raposa laranja com patas pretas e peito branco, havia pegado ela dois anos atrás, já que ela aparecera no seu jardim machucada, cuidou dela e prometeu para seu pai, que não gostava de animais, que a deixaria livre depois que ela tivesse condições, mas ele também se apegara á pequena, e Naruko acabou ficando com ela e chamando-a de Kitsune, que significava raposa em japonês, Naruko adorava animais selvagens, além de ter uma raposa, tinha um lobo negro chamado Yue também domesticado, mas o tinha desde criança, já que o conseguira depois de denunciar o homem que cuidava de um circo e que maltratava o lobo ainda filhote, era preto com as patas brancas, muito bonitas, ficava no jardim livre com cerca claro, pois ainda que domesticado, era brabo e não gostava muito de humanos exceto Naruko e sua mãe, vivia a vida selvagem lá, ou seja, ataque tudo que se meche exceto a mão que lhe alimenta.

- Bom, o uniforme fico bom, vamos ver o de ginástica – E colocando a pequena raposa na cama, pega na outra sacola ele – Pelo menos não é aquela calcinha gigante que eu usava na outra escola.

O de ginástica era um short azul com uma blusa branca com a borda da manga e a gola também azul, ficara até bonitinha em si, mas odiava aula de Ed. Física, pois os meninos ficavam olhando para ela e por isso não gostava um pouco do sexo oposto, o único menino de quem gostava era o Sai que lembrava bastante Sasuke, mas mais anêmico.

- É melhor arrumar a mala pra amanhã, quem será que vai ser minha colega de quarto? – diz tirando as coisas de "Naruto" e colocando as suas. – Melhor não ser a Sakura porque é capaz de mim me jogar da janela do meu quarto á dividir o mesmo espaço com aquela vaca de cabelo cor-de-rosa, mas se bem que é melhor ser colega de quarto da testuda do que do Sasuke – diz começando a ficar com raiva – AQUELE GAY DE QUINTA! COMO ELE OUSA FALAR AQUELAS COISAS PARA MIM? MENINAS DO MEU TIPO? É MELHOR NÃO CRUZAR COMIGO NO CORREDOR SOZINHO SASUKE, POIS COISAS RUINS PODEM ACONTECER COM VOCÊ! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruko rapidamente se cala ao sentir seu tênis batendo atrás da sua cabeça jogado por sua mãe.

- Naru-chan, não quero lhe ameaçar, mas é melhor ficar quieta ou vamos fazer mais uma vez a visitinha diária ao psiquiatra tudo bem? – comenta Kushina sorrindo para ela.

- Esta bem mamãe, eu já vou dormir – Diz fechando a sua mala e tirando a roupa e colocando o pijama, deitando na cama e Kitsune deita no seu peito se aninhando – Boa noite mãe.

- Boa noite querida, durma com os anjos – E desligando a luz do quarto, sua mãe sai.

"Bem, amanhã é um grande dia, os pássaros vão estar cantando, as pessoas vão estar sorrindo, e a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é falar para as empregadas diminuir a quantidade de ração da Kitsune".

- Deus, você esta gorda, quanto de ração estão te dando pequena? 30 quilos? – diz para a raposa dormindo em seu peito – PORRA EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ QUADRÚPEDE PELUDO!

- CALA A BOCA GURIA! JÁ PASSA DA MEIA NOITE! – Grita seu vizinho.

- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ VELHO! NÃO É A TOA QUE TÁ SOLTEIRÃO! – E rapidamente fecha a janela que estava do lado de sua cama – Mal-educado, pra quê gritar? – pergunta para si mesma deitando novamente – Odeio gente que grita – e dorme.

Continua...

Bom gente, aí tah mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, tive bastante trabalho pra escrevê-lo, me perdoem por mudar tão drasticamente a história, mas não tive mais idéias e já estava com essa na cabeça á bastante tempo, mas eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta pessoal para todo mundo que ta lendo a fic, estão gostando? Pois não sei se gostam mesmo da história, me respondam ok? E também, ta saindo mais uma fic, eu to trabalhando duro nela e daqui á pouco, vem mais um capítulo tah?

Bem, vou agradecer á **mfm2885****Akane Kyo**** e ****Pink Ringo** (brigada por ser gentil na hora da críticaok?),pelos reviews, muito obrigada por eles e continuem me mandando ok?

Muitos beijos e tchauzinho


	5. Sonhos e Agasalhos

oi gente!

Bom pra começa, agradeço os reviews que alguns de vocês têm me deixado, mas fico um pouquinho triste em saber que recebi tão poucos, mas, mesmo assim, obrigada por eles!

Farei um trato com vocês, só atualizarei se receber no mínimo, dois reviews por capítulo! XD to brincando gente, num sô tão má a ponto de faze isso, mas mesmo assim gostaria muito que me mandassem, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim, portanto, mandem nem que seja pra criticar!

Bom, aí vai mais um capítulo!

**Capítulo 5 – Sonhos e Agasalhos.**

Sasuke a beijava com um ardor desconhecido até para ele, ela estremecia em seus braços correspondendo o beijo ardentemente, ela se encontrava em cima da mesa que usava nos dias de aula, enquanto ele se encontrava no meio de suas pernas.

- Sasuke-chan, melhor pararmos – Fala roucamente, mas ele a ignora e começa a beijá-la no pescoço, descendo para a clavícula deixando-a mais trêmula e vermelha – Sasuke-chan... Não.

- Adoro quando você fala meu nome desse jeito, é excitante – comenta o Uchiha mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da garota e ouvindo um pequeno gemido em resposta.

- Diga meu nome Sasuke-chan – implora sentindo a mão dele por baixo da sua regata preta indo de encontro ao sutiã que usava.

- Naruko – exclama Sasuke. De repente, o uchiha se vê deitado em sua cama, no seu quarto todo suado.

Que sonho fora aquele? Sonhara com uma menina que só tinha visto uma vez na vida? E pior, a irmã do seu suposto melhor amigo? Desde quando era assim? O que aquela garota fizera com ele.

- Preciso parar de ter sonhos eróticos! Hum? – Ele rapidamente nota uma umidade em baixo das cobertas as levanta, confirmando o que não queria, fazendo uma cara de desgosto – Já estou bem grandinho para ficar molhando a cama.

Sasuke se levanta e tira a camiseta branca que usava para dormir, se preparando para tomar banho, mas seu olhar para rapidamente na cama do ex colega de quarto e amigo.

Não queria admitir, mas aquele idiota fazia falta, sua vida ficava meio que vazia quando não acordava com os gritos meio afeminados dizendo que estava atrasado e que Kakashi iria lhe crucificar se chegasse em cima da hora novamente, onde aquele Dobe estaria agora?

Então, se lembra do sonho, e fica rubro, aquela garota mechera mesmo com ele, mas não era a toa, nenhuma menina havia batido em seu rosto por ganhar carícias suas, muito pelo contrário, elas sempre pediam por mais, e ele nunca se fantasiara se amassando com uma delas, normalmente, suas fantasias sempre eram reais.

O Uchiha balança a cabeça pegando uma toalha e indo para o banheiro, tentando tirar da cabeça tanto os pensamentos sobre Naruto, quanto o sonho erótico com Naruko.

- Muito bem! É hoje o grande dia Kitsune – grita Naruko para a pequena raposa que estava sentada na cama arrumada a olhando enquanto arrumava a sua mochila – Irei para o colégio como uma completa desconhecida, embora já conheça á todos.

Sua mãe entra no quarto e a vê já vestida com o uniforme e com a mala de rodinhas preta a seu lado, junto da mochila também preta.

- Quer tomar café querida? Ou quer ir para sua nova escola agora? – pergunta Kushina.

- Acho que não conseguirei engolir o café mamãe já podemos ir agora, tenho que chegar cedo pra me arrumar no meu novo quarto e receber os horários, mas antes quero me despedir do papai, onde ele ta?

- Lá na biblioteca querida, estarei te esperando lá embaixo ok? – e então sua mãe sai.

- Bem Kitsune, te vejo nas férias ta? Kitsune? – Naruko estranha ao não ver a sua pequenina raposa que estava na sua frente há alguns minutos atrás – Tudo bem, estamos em junho, verei ela nas férias de julho.

Naruko sai do quarto e vai na direção á biblioteca, aonde encontra seu pai lendo um livro.

- Vim me despedir papai, só te verei nas férias de julho – começa Naruko.

- venha aqui querida, dê um abraço em mim então – nisso, ela vai até ele e o aperta entre os braços – Ficará bem lá querida, qualquer coisa ligue, ah! Tenho uma coisa para você!

Nisso, Minato pega duas luvas sem dedos e entrega para Naruko, que olha estranhamente para ele, não entendendo nada.

- Eu fazia parte do clube de Kendo do colégio, quando fui competir contra outros colégios, meu pai me deu para que eu tivesse sorte, agora, são suas!

Naruko as pega e coloca-as, muito feliz pelo pai ter dado justo á ela.

- Muito obrigada papai, vou guardar com carinho! - Nisso, ela sai e vai em direção do enorme jardim, aonde Yue pula em cima dela quase a derrubando no chão – Calma garotão, também sentirei sua falta.

Depois de tirá-lo de cima de si, Naruko vai até a garagem e encontra sua mãe do lado do carro a esperando.

- Podemos ir querida? Suas malas já estão dentro do carro.

- Clara mamãe – ela entra no carro junto de sua mãe que já dava a partida do carro – Quem vai ser minha colega de quarto?

- Uma tal de Yamanaka Ino, á conhece?

Nisso, surge um sorriso em sua face ao lembrar da sua melhor amiga.

- Nunca á vi na vida.

Na medida em que o carro corria na direção da escola, Naruko se lembrava de Sasuke e no acidente do banheiro, ficando completamente vermelha, aquilo fora muito constrangedor para ela, nunca a tinham visto nua, e logo Sasuke?

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, era melhor esquecer isso, não o veria mais, estariam em classes separadas se deus quisesse, mas, e se estivessem juntos? Como o encararia?

Tentando manter a sanidade mental se lembrando que era segunda-feira, deu uma olhada no horário vendo:

**Segunda: **química, Ed. Física, matemática, filosofia, inglês.

Lindo, todas as matérias que odiava estavam logo no seu primeiro dia de aula, mas pelo menos tinha Ed. Física no segundo período sabia que não haveria mais basquete e agradecia a deus por isso, esse trimestre, deveria ter corrida ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Naruko começa a entrar em pânico quando chega ao colégio, a felicidade se transforma em desespero, mas tinha que ser forte, apertando as luvas que seu pai lhe dera, ela sai do carro e encara a escola com o queixo erguido.

- Pode ir à frente Naru-chan, tenho que falar com Tsunade para acertar as últimas coisas, suas aulas começam daqui á 30 minutos, o seu quarto fica nesse prédio – Fala apontando para frente onde ficavam as poucas meninas que estudavam lá – É o 308.

- ok mamãe, estou indo então – Depois que sua mãe se afasta, pega a sua mala e a mochila e vai andando na direção do grande dormitório, contudo pára ao ouvir a voz de Ino.

- Vamos Hinata, temos que chegar antes do sinal bater! – grita a loira para a menina de cabelos azulados logo atrás.

- Espere Ino-chan, estou cansada, e faltam cinco minutos para a aula começar!

- ok, hum? – Ino vê Naruko com suas malas e sorri para ela – Hei você deve ser a menina nova que iríamos conhecer hoje! Olá! Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino e esta é Hyuuga Hinata.

- Prazer, me chamo Uzumaki Naruko! – Diz apertando a mão que ela lhe oferecia.

- Uzumaki? É alguma parente do Naruto? – diz reconhecendo o sobrenome.

- Sou irmã dele.

- Legal! Ele não me contou que tinha uma irmã! Mas cadê ele por falar nisso? Não o vejo desde ontem, aquele Baka!

- Ahn, bem é que o nosso pai falou que ele não está progredindo nesse colégio, então o mandou para outro.

- Que pena – Comenta Ino meio triste, mas logo depois sorri – no entanto temos outro Uzumaki aqui, qual quarto você está?

- No 308, e você?

- Esse é o meu quarto! Seremos colegas de quarto! Que legal! – Grita Ino pegando a mala de rodinhas da mão dela – Vamos, eu e a Hinata-chan vamos te ajudar a se instalar!

- Obrigada! – Sorri Naruko ao ver o gesto da amiga, é, nada havia mudado.

Naruko ficara maravilhada ao ver o luxuoso quarto, a cor dele era verde-água e tinha um guarda-roupa branco encostado na parede ao lado da porta, havia um beliche com colchas azuis claras e travesseiros da mesma cor, em um canto, dois pufes verdes com uma tevê de plasma na parede da frente deles ligada a uma NET, e no outro lado, uma sacada dando de encontro á quadra de esportes, do lado do beliche uma escrivaninha com um despertador, um quarto mais chique do que o seu na sua casa.

- Uau! É mais luxuoso que o meu quarto na minha casa – Deixa Naruko escapar o comentário.

- Ele não era assim, eu pedi pra dar uma reformada antes de vir pra cá, espero que não se importe – Se desculpa Ino esfregando a nuca, envergonhada.

- Me importar? Ta demais esse quarto, sério – Diz a outra loira sorrindo para ela.

- Que bom que gostou, mas é melhor colocar suas coisas no guarda-roupa e vestir o uniforme de ginástica, pois temos Ed. Física agora, trouxe seu abrigo? – pergunta Ino.

Estava fazendo um frio dos diabos lá fora, é claro que estava com um casaco azul por cima do uniforme escolar.

- É claro que estou com o meu... – Ela para de falar ao não sentir o seu abrigo no meio das roupas – Ai droga! Minha mãe deve ter esquecido de comprá-lo, maldição.

- Caramba guria, mesmo sem agasalho, a Anko vai te obrigar a ficar lá olhando, a única coisa boa é que vai ser dentro do ginásio.

- Tudo bem, eu agüento – Diz Naruko acabando de vestir o short azul – Afinal, já enfrentei coisas muito piores.

- Então vamo logo que a gente já ta atrasada – Exclama Ino puxando a mão da outra garota e saindo do quarto.

- Ouvi dizer que a gente vai receber uma aluna nova sabia? – Comenta a menina de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques aos lados da cabeça para Sakura.

- Qual o nome dela Tenten? – pergunta a Haruno.

- Sei lá, mas acho que é colega de quarto da Ino.

- Com certeza ela já tomou conta da garota, mas tudo bem, logo vou explicar as regras para aquela novata.

- Você é má Sakura.

Alguns metros de distância, sentado nas grandes arquibancadas entre tantos meninos, estava Sasuke com Kiba e Shikamaru, eles logo param de conversar ao ouvir o que Tenten havia dito.

- Uma nova aluna é? – pergunta Kiba – Se for bonita, ela já ta no papo, faz tempo que a gente não recebe mulher nesse colégio idiota.

- Mulheres são problemáticas e frescas – Comenta Shikamaru – Além de só saberem nos incomodar, são fracas e só andam de grupinhos.

- Nessa parte eu tenho que concordar com você – Afirma Kiba – Mas elas compensam em outros lugares muito mais interessantes se é que me entendem – Diz piscando.

- Você age como um desesperado – Fala Sasuke em tom de tédio – Parece que nunca viu uma mulher além de sua mãe e irmã na vida, me corrija se eu estiver errado – Sorri.

- Cale a boca Uchiha! – Grita Kiba – Eu não sou mimado pelas mulheres como você.

- Que deprimente meu! Você é mais problemático que todas desse colégio juntas – Comenta Shikamaru.

Logo, todos param de falar ao ver Ino entrando no ginásio com a aluna nova logo atrás, Sakura deu um sorriso mau, Tenten sorriu Kiba praticamente babava por ela, Shikamaru a encarava com um olhar de tédio e Sasuke com os olhos arregalados.

Não podia acreditar a garota que tivera a coragem de lhe ofender na sua frente cara a cara, lhe batera no rosto e ainda achara repugnante a sua carícia estava na sua frente.

- Todos estão me olhando com uma cara! – Comenta Naruko sussurrando para Ino.

- Tudo bem, é que não é normal entrarem meninas novas aqui, vamos você nem conheceu a Hinata direito ainda!

- CALEM A BOCA TODOS QUE A AULA VAI COMEÇAR! – grita a nova professora de Ed. Física entrando.

- E parece que não vou conhecer ainda.

Quando todos estavam alinhados um do lado do outro, Anko fala.

- Como podem ver, temos uma nova aluna, o nome dela é Uzumaki Naruko e vai ficar na turma de vocês.

- UZUMAKI?!?!?!? – Gritam todos ao ouvir o sobrenome.

- É gente Uzumaki! Parem com essas caras de retardados, ela é a irmã do Naruto, agora chega de papo e vão dar 20 voltas em todo o ginásio – A professora se aproxima dela e fala – Por ser aluna nova vou te deixar ficar sentada, pois pelo que eu estou vendo sua mãe deve ter esquecido de comprar o agasalho pode ficar sentada.

- Obrigada – Agradece Naruko.

- Mas é melhor ficar com alguém lhe fazendo companhia, vejamos quem – Diz olhando para todos.

- Eu posso professora? – Pergunta Ino.

- Não Yamanaka, você precisa se exercitar, preciso de alguém que não seja uma menina... Já sei! Uchiha vá sentar com ela.

- Acho que não é preciso – Fala rapidamente Naruko, pois a última coisa que ela queria era ficar com aquele serzinho.

- Não reclame! Não me ouviu Uzumaki? Vá sentar.

Vendo que não tinha escolha, senta nas arquibancadas ao lado de Sasuke, meio afastada claro, mas reta.

- Então? – Pergunta Sasuke á Naruko.

- Então o que?

- Por que esta sem agasalho? Quer pegar uma pneumonia?

Naruko cora de raiva ao ver ele a julgando.

- Para a sua informação, minha mãe esqueceu de comprar o agasalho para mim, por causa disso estou aqui morrendo de frio ao lado do maior convencido da fase da terra.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca – Diz dando um sorriso sarcástico – E o Naruto? Aonde ele foi?

- Nosso pai achou que ele não estava se dando muito bem nesse colégio e o trocou.

- Hm.

A raiva dela se dissipa ao ver o olhar dele meio vazio, não gostara de ser homem naquele pouco tempo de três semanas, mas tinha que admitir que Sasuke fora seu melhor amigo.

- Ele era seu amigo não é? – Pergunta ela com uma voz compreensiva.

- Sim, além do Shikamaru e do Kiba, nunca tive um amigo que me entendesse tanto como ele me entedia, parecia que tínhamos crescido juntos, mas agora que foi embora, me sinto meio solitário, embora rodeado de pessoas na minha volta.

- Isso é normal, quando eu era criança também tive um amigo muito querido, mas ele foi embora e fiquei sozinha e triste, pensei que nunca mais faria uma amizade novamente e a simples idéia de ele ter me esquecido dói muito.

- Sinto muito – Fala Sasuke sinceramente, mas Naruko nega com a cabeça e sorri.

- Mas tenho lembranças felizes dele, e é isso que me faz alegre do jeito que eu sou, ele pode não se lembrar de mim, mas vou tê-lo sempre guardado aqui – diz ela apontando para a cabeça – E aqui – e depois para o coração.

- É um jeito muito maduro de encarar as coisas.

- Obrigada – Fala ela com a voz trêmula e logo depois espirrando.

- Você esta bem? – pergunta ele.

- Sim, só com um pouco de frio e – Logo para de falar ao sentir algo quente ao redor dos ombros.

- Só porque você é irmã do Dobe – Diz virando a cara ao entregar o abrigo á ela.

- Dobe? – Diz ela ficando com raiva – Você o chamou de Dobe! – Fala já com o casaco vestido.

- O que foi? Quer um apelido também? – Pergunta com um sorriso de canto – Posso te chamar de Usuratonkachi.

- Teme! – Grita ela.

- Pelo que eu estou vendo o Dobe te contou do apelido carinhoso que ele me chamava.

- Você mereceu cada palavra dele seu... – Naruko para de falar ao ouvir o sinal do fim da aula.

- Graças a deus acabou!

- Teme, grosso, convencido! – Grita batendo no braço dele, mas escorregando sem querer, se segurado no seu braço – Ai! Foi mal.

Logo, as cenas do sonho vêem a tona á sua cabeça, lembrando-se da maneira que ele a beijava e ela o abraçava, o simples toque inocente que o incendiara, rapidamente, se afasta dela e começa a andar.

Naruko estranha, o que acontecera com ele? Por que havia se afastado dela? Era algum problema com ela mesmo? Ou simplesmente queria ir embora?

- Pf, nós podemos ser complicadas, mas os homens são mais ainda.

**Continua...**

Bom gente me desculpe pela demora, é que a falta de imaginação interrompe terrivelmente a fanfic, mas prometo ser mais rápida da próxima vez, muito obrigada á **Koorime Hyuuga**** e ****mfm2885**foram poucos os Reviews mas realmente me tocaram!

Pessoal, por favor, me deixem um review mesmo que seja para criticar (de forma gentil, claro), pois fico muito feliz quando vejo que tenho recebido mais um.

Muitos beijos e desculpas!


	6. Agradeça com um beijo

Oi gente! Antes de tudo, estou demorando, pois como disse tem uma fanfic a caminho e estou trabalhando bastante nela, portanto tenho deixado essa meio de lado, mas como ainda gosto muito de vocês, vou continuá-la e chegar até o final com ela.

Bom, vou parar de falar por aqui e colocar logo o capítulo 6, aí vai!

**Capítulo 6 – Agradeça com um beijo.**

- De quem é esse casaco que você esta usando? – Pergunta Ino para Naruko toda suada saindo junto com ela do ginásio.

- É do Sasuke – Fala ela com desdém, mas logo completa – Ele viu que eu tava com frio e me emprestou o casaco, depois eu devolvo pra ele.

- Ta a fim do Uchiha? – Pergunta Ino com um olharzinho safado.

- Eu não! Quem vai gostar daquele grosso com arzinho de frio – Pergunta mal-humorada.

- A testuda da Sakura do segundo B, ela é caidinha por ele – Responde Ino – Acho até que ela formou um fã-clube dele.

- Que amorzinho doentio! – Fala Naruko e as duas riem – Mas o Sasuke gosta dela?

- Acho que entre salvar um passarinho de ser queimado de um prédio em chamas ou salvar a Testuda-chan, ele primeiro resgataria o passarinho.

- Pra ver o grande amor que ele sente por ela, Que aula tem agora?

- Sei lá, e também, pouco me importa, a única coisa que eu quero é chegar ao nosso quarto e tomar um banho, aí eu posso te mostrar a escola.

- Mas e a aula? 

- A Anko me disse que a Tsunade me libero pra te mostra à escola vendo que a gente se torno amigas, assim eu to na boa!

- Então o que ta esperando? Vai toma banho Yamanaka – Diz Naruko sorridente com cara de mandona apontando para o prédio delas.

- Ah mãe! – Diz e logo as duas começam a correr.

Sasuke se encontrava sentado na sua classe pensando, para ser mais preciso, pensando nela, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, a queria, e seus desejos e sonhos continuariam até que ele finalmente conseguisse alcançar a sua meta.

Talvez se começasse a jogar seu charme para cima dela, mas a coisa não era tão simples, se começasse a flertar nela, Naruko logo perceberia, pois não era idiota como as outras garotas que foram para a cama com ele e com certeza ela seria uma adversária muito forte, mas o que ele queria não era lutar contra ela, e sim possuí-la.

Também tinha o problema de ela ser irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas talvez se pedisse com jeitinho a manteria de boca fechada sem que deixasse escapar o segredo que existiria entre eles, colocando isso de lado, havia mais um problema que vinha o atormentando, e se ela fosse virgem? Isso sim era um grande problema, mas do jeito que ela era não parecia virgem, e sim muito habilidosa.

No sonho que tivera, percebia que Naruko gemia de forma descontrolada no mínimo de suas carícias, mas aquilo era apenas um sonho, com certeza ela já experimentara os prazeres de ir para cama com um homem, Sasuke rapidamente se enfurece ao imaginar outra pessoa a tocando de forma íntima, precisava urgentemente saber se era verdade ou mentira a sua experiência e tentar afastar aquela raiva sem sentido que havia aparecido sem explicação alguma.

- Tudo bem Uchiha? – Pergunta Shikamaru percebendo confusão nos olhos do amigo pensando que era algo da matéria – Você entendeu?

- Hum? – Pergunta Sasuke e logo percebe que ele se referia a matéria dada, mas ele já sabia – Tudo bem meu, eu entendi – Mentiu ele.

- Qualquer coisa pergunta ta?

- Valeu – Agradece ele dando um pequeno sorriso amigável para o Nara. 

- Como pode ver, esse é o refeitório, o nosso almoço e janta a gente pode comer aqui no pátio ou levar pro quarto, nossa vida é bem folgada – Fala Ino para Naruko no grande pátio atrás do colégio aonde se encontravam mesas com cadeiras.

- Legal – Diz a garota loira pouco interessada – Podemos voltar? Eu ainda preciso arrumar as minhas coisas e... – Naruko para de falar ao ouvir o seu celular – Deve ser a minha mãe, alô?

- Querida? É a mamãe, você sabe aonde a Kitsune se meteu depois que você saiu?

- Não mamãe, quando fui me despedir dela, havia sumido, por quê?

- Eu não a acho em lugar nenhum desde que você saiu, às empregadas já a procuraram em todos os cantos.

- Ai mãe ela deve estar escondida, você sabe que ela gosta de se meter em lugares pequenos como caixas, armários, gavetas – Mas logo ela pára de falar para refletir e fala – Ou mochilas! Merda! Ela deve ter se escondido na minha mala mamãe e ta lá no meu quarto!

- Ache ela querida e me ligue que irei buscá-la ok? – Diz sua mãe desligando o telefone.

- O que houve? – Pergunta Ino preocupada.

- A minha raposa de estimação sumiu – Responde Naruko.

- Isso é mau!

- Mas já achei ela – Completa.

- Isso é bom!

- Acho que ta na minha mala lá no nosso quarto.

- Ok, ISSO é muito mau, pois o colégio pensará que é um animal selvagem e chamara a Protetora dos Animais.

- Droga! – Pragueja Naruko – Precisamos pega-la e chamar a minha mãe antes que o colégio a ache.

Nisso, as duas saem correndo e quando chegam ao quarto, vêem a mochila de Naruko revirada e marca de patas pequeninas indo em direção para fora do quarto.

- AAA NÃO! Ela deve ter saído! Precisamos procurá-la! – Grita Naruko e as duas saem correndo porta á fora.

- Posso tomar água professor? – Pede Sasuke.

- Claro Sasuke, mas volte logo, pois irei explicar matéria nova daqui a pouco.

Quando o moreno se viu fora da aula, começou a andar em direção das escadas para ir ao terraço, sempre que pedia para ir beber água ou ir ao banheiro era porque estava cansado de ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

Ele rapidamente chegou e se sentou em cima do teto que cobria a porta que tinha um formato de casinha pequena, deitando logo em seguida, absorto em pensamentos.

Se fosse para descobrir se ela era virgem, então precisava beijá-la, era como seu irmão havia o ensinado á um tempo atrás, através de um beijo, os homens poderiam descobrir coisas muito interessantes sobre o sexo feminino, mas como faria isso ele não sabia.

Acordou quando ouviu um pequeno miado e algo se esfregando em suas pernas e se virou para olhar, se deparando com uma pequena raposa laranja o olhando com seus grandes olhos.

- Olá pequenina, de onde você veio? – Pergunta como se ela fosse responder.

Ela se enroscou em seu colo e se deitou preparando-se para dormir, o que o fez sorrir, mesmo não gostando muito de animais, às vezes gostava de ter a companhia deles, pois pelo menos não falavam o que era uma coisa maravilhosa.

- KITSUNE! – Grita uma voz no terraço e faz Sasuke e a raposa se assustarem, olhando por um canto do olho, ele vê Naruko suada.

- Está procurando ela? – Pergunta Sasuke saindo de cima do teto e vendo Naruko de olhos arregalados e um sorriso quando vê o pequeno animal que Sasuke colocava no teto.

- Kitsune! Eu te procurei em todos os cantos! Obrigada – Agradece Naruko para Sasuke e logo o moreno tem uma idéia.

- Quer me agradecer não é? – Pergunta ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Lógico que sim – Fala Naruko com uma voz indignada.

- Agradeça com um beijo – Fala ele normalmente.

- O QUE? Você acha mesmo que vou te beijar? Pode tirando seu cavalinho da chuva – Diz cruzando os braços e virando de costas.

- Então ficarei com a Kitsune – Responde ele virando para pegar a raposa e ir embora.

- ESPERE! – Grita ela e logo cora – Eu só tenho que te beijar certo?

- Isso mesmo – Afirma com um pequeno sorriso sombrio.

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo – Pergunta meio receosa.

- Ninguém a não ser você, eu e ela – Diz apontando para Kitsune no teto já presa no décimo sono.

- Tudo vem – Nisso, ela vai até ele, dá um selinho e quando ia se separar, ele a prende e a beija com vontade.

Naruko se assusta com a reação dele e começa a se debater em seus braços, Sasuke toca com a ponta da língua os lábios dela insistindo para que abrisse a boca, quando viu que não conseguiria se libertar, dá passagem para a língua insistente e fica trêmula ao senti-la dentro de sua boca.

Com medo que caísse se não se segura-se em algo, Naruko agarrou-se no pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que Sasuke a apertasse contra o peito em um gesto protetor.

- Você a achou e... – Ino para de falar ao abrir a porta e se deparar com os dois se beijando.

Naruko rapidamente para o beijo e cora, se afastando quando os braços do moreno a soltaram.

- Sim Ino, acho que podemos ir agora – Nisso, ela pega a raposa adormecida e sai sem olhar para trás.

- Foi mal Sasuke por te atrapalhar – Desculpa-se a Yamanaka para o Uchiha.

- Não tem problema, já descobri o que eu quero – Fala com um sorriso deixando à loira que fechava a porta confusa.

Com certeza ela era virgem, Sasuke não havia colocado nada demais no beijo que eles trocaram e pudera sentir que ela ficara excitada e sorriu, pois nenhum homem a havia tocado como ele a tocara agora a pouco, e claro, a brincadeira iria ser muito mais divertida desse jeito.

- Não faz mal, afinal, você será minha daqui a pouco – Completa com um sorriso.

- Guria, o que foi aquilo – Pergunta Ino para a outra loira que desligava o celular e ia em direção á frente do colégio.

- Aquele safado do Uchiha, como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Era para ser só um selinho! Não aquele beijo pornográfico! – Fala Naruko mais para si mesma do que para a amiga ao seu lado.

- Uzumaki! Quero dar uma palavrinha com você – Grita uma menina de cabelos rosados do outro lado do pátio.

**Continua...**

Aí ta mais um capítulo gente! Que bom que bastante gente gostou, agora entendi vocês! Tão loucos pelo hentai não é? Não se preocupem, pois ele já ta chegando. Esse capítulo foi feito pois tive essa idéia de um sonho meu, espero que gostem dele.

**Reviews...**

**Lya Beauchamp**Que bom que esta gostando da minha fanfic, se deus quiser ela vai ficar melhor ainda, muito obrigada pelo review, quero continuar vendo você comentando.

**Koorime Hyuuga**Gosto do pequeno hentai não é? Posso afirmar com certeza que vai ter hentai um pouco mais para frente, mas vou primeiro te deixar desesperada! xD to brincando, que má! Também ficarei bem feliz se você gostar da minha arte, ainda sô bem novata nesse assunto, mas prometo me esforçar.

**Pink Ringo**Fico até lisonjeada de receber um elogio seu pelo meu pequeno hentai, se pelo que eu to vendo a maioria das pessoas comenta quando tem taradisse! 

Acho que ninguém esperava a Ino na historia, mas é melhor se acostumando porque ela vai aparecer bastante.

Gosto bastante de saber que esta gostando da fanfic, espero que ela continue interessante pra você! Logo logo, vou ter que te pedir ajuda para aquele hentaizinho, mas bem pequenininha, não se preocupe, até la, vai ter bastante sonhos eróticos!

Muito obrigada pelos reviews gente, fico muito feliz por eles, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Amassos na sala de aula!

oi gente

Oi gente!!

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo e esse eu com certeza caprichei, tenho certeza que vão gostar bastante! Só peço desculpas para os fãs da Sakura, eu odeio ela muito! Mas mesmo assim temos o direito de escrever esculachando de vez em quando os personagens que mais odiamos no anime.

Estou um pouco brava por que minha professora me chamou de burra! Claro que não foi assim direto, mas você sabe que ela começa a fazer insinuações e logo de cara percebemos? Pois é! Aconteceu comigo.

Mas vamos deixar meus problemas um pouco de lado e partir logo para a fanfic! Espero sinceramente que gostem.

**Capítulo 7 – Amassos na sala de aula!**

- O que aquela testuda quer com você? – Pergunta Ino visivelmente com raiva – Se quiser eu vou lá e dou um jeito de uma vez por todas nela!

- Calma Ino-chan, vamos lá ver o que ela quer e se ela me irritar, eu tenho tudo sobre controle ok? – Diz Naruko – Mas você pode levar a Kitsune para frente e entregar para a minha mãe?

- Tudo bem, cuidado heim! – Diz a Yamanaka pegando a pequena raposa e levando para frente do colégio.

Quando Ino havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão, Naruko se encaminhou até onde estava Sakura, com uma expressão neutra, muito parecida com a de Sasuke.

- O que houve Sakura?

- Vou ser bem direta Uzumaki, você é nova por aqui e é normal que não conheça as regras, mas ouvi através de algumas fontes minhas que você têm andado muito com o Sasuke-kun! Olha aqui guria – Diz a Haruno pegando Naruko pelo lenço que envolvia a gola do uniforme dela – Fique longe dele ou vai se ver comigo!

- Você fala como se fosse a namorada dele! – Diz Naruko rebatendo a mão que segurava sua blusa.

- Serei a futura namorada dele! E para isso tenho que tirar certos estorvos do caminho, como você – Diz ela.

- Pare de me amolar e vá cuidar da sua vida, tenha um pouco de amor próprio e pare de se humilhar correndo feito uma cachorrinha atrás dele só para impressioná-lo – Fala a Uzumaki, andando para longe da outra como se estivesse encerrado o assunto até que houve um comentário dela.

- Você pode até pensar que o Sasuke-kun é legal com você, pois quer sua amizade, mas a verdade é que ele quer ter algo a mais com você se é que me entende, por que acha que eu corro atrás dele? Cuidado, Sasuke-kun pode ser muito bonito, mas é bem esperto... E traiçoeiro – E então, ela volta para o prédio.

Naruko se encontrava parada no pátio refletindo as palavras que a outra havia falado, e se fosse verdade? Será que Sasuke só queria diversão com ela? Pensou com raiva e no final acabou concordando com si mesma, era óbvio que ele não perderia tempo com uma garota que não desempenha-se essa função de ser sua amante temporária nem que fosse por uma noite sequer, no final, ele continuava sendo o mesmo arrogante.

O pior de tudo é que o Uchiha tivera relações com aquela que todos acreditavam que ele odiasse, mas isso explicava o porquê de Sakura ter aquela obsessão por ele a ponto de se tornar doentia... E perigoso afinal, amor não nascia da noite para o dia, aquilo levava tempo e ela sabia muito bem disso, concluiu então que não poderia mais ficar sozinha com ele, pois corria o risco de ser "atacada" novamente e ficar igual aquela "testa de marquise" como Ino chamava Sakura.

Ela suspirou cansada, era informação demais para sua cabeça por um só dia e ainda tinha que ver se a amiga tinha conseguido levar a sua pequenina raposinha para frente do colégio.

- Será que Ino-chan está bem? – Pergunta para si mesma e logo sai correndo para vê-la.

"Não vou me deixar levar por ele!" Promete Naruko para si mesma.

O Uchiha voltava para a sala de aula calmamente sem se importar se iria chegar atrasado na aula que Kakashi ainda dava, mas parou ao ouvir um grito que odiava mais que tudo.

- Sasuke-kun! – Grita Sakura pulando no pescoço do moreno – Tudo bem?

- Estava tudo bem Sakura, até você aparecer – Resmunga.

- Onde você se meteu o Kakashi-sensei me mandou te procurar, bem, para ser mais exata, eu me ofereci, mas sem problemas. – Finaliza com um sorriso.

- Sakura – Fala Sasuke com voz de paciência forçada.

- Sim? – Pergunta ela esperançosa.

- Desgruda – Diz, já que ela ainda estava pendurada no seu pescoço.

- Por que está tão frio comigo Sasuke-kun? Fiz algo para você?

- Pare de me seguir que pode ser que eu tenha mais paciência contigo da próxima vez que me encontrar – Fala gritando na sua cara.

- Sasuke-kun está assim por causa daquela Uzumaki não é? – Pergunta mais para si mesma do que para o garoto – Não se preocupe, eu já dei um jeito nela – Completo com um sorriso maldoso.

Uma fúria cega o dominou, fazendo-o pegar Sakura pela gola do uniforme, não de um jeito muito forte, mas que assustaria qualquer um diante da rapidez.

- Se fez algo que a machucou, juro por deus que se arrependerá do dia em que nasceu – diz o moreno em uma voz baixa e sussurrada.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu... – A Haruno não consegue falar diante do medo da reação do Uchiha mais novo, até que cria coragem e fôlego – Não, ela esta bem, não fiz nada á ela, juro!

- É bom mesmo – Comenta a soltando – Você foi avisada: fique longe dela! – E ele saiu sem se importar com a outra de olhos arregalados que fitava as suas costas.

Não sabia o porquê estava agindo desse jeito, mas sabia que não suportaria Sakura maltratando Naruko por um simples ciúmes besta que ela tinha, isso ele não permitiria.

- Deu a Kitsune para minha mãe Ino? – Perguntou Naruko quando avistou a amiga voltando para o pátio.

- Sim, ela já foi faz um bom tempo, e aí? O que a tal de Sakura queria com você? – Perguntou a Yamanaka.

- Queria que eu ficasse longe do Uchiha, mas aproveitei e falei umas verdades na cara dela – Diz ela satisfatoriamente, entretanto para de falar ao ver a cara da amiga confusa.

- Uchiha? Por que o esta chamando assim?

- Por nada não, só quero chamá-lo assim de agora em diante – Diz e logo as duas começam a andar – Ino...

- Que?

- O Uchiha já teve alguma relação com aquela testa de marquise da Haruno? – Pergunta Naruko meio hesitante.

- Teve uma época que sim – Comenta Ino normalmente, contudo, logo completa – Mas parece que ele não agüentou e terminou o "casinho" deles.

- Como foi? – Pergunta ela, curiosa.

- Bom, foi quando o Sasuke chegou ao colégio, todas as meninas ficaram caidinhas por eles, eu apenas o achava bonitinho, mas nada de amorzinho platônico sabe? A Sakura, sendo puta do jeito que ela é, começou a dar em cima dele e na época ele era um pouco ingênuo demais, mas aí eu, o Shikamaru e o Kiba começamos a mostrar a ele a realidade aqui dentro, e com o tempo, por problemas familiares, ele começou a ficar frio demais e começado a ter um relacionamento, se é que podemos chamar aquilo disso, com a Sakura, mas aí ele cansou e acabou com ela, essa é a história resumida.

- Mas ele simplesmente cansou e largou ela? Sem mais nem menos? – Perguntou a Uzumaki, estranhando tudo aquilo.

- Ninguém sabe dos detalhes sórdidos, mas essa é a história dele, e você Naruko-chan? – Pergunta Ino, Exaltada.

- Eu o que?

- Você já teve algum relacionamento que simplesmente cansou?

- Bem... Não exatamente, mas foi quase isso – Fala ela meio hesitante.

- E com quem foi? Vamos! Quero saber os detalhes! – Pressiona a outra.

- Ai! Calma mulher! A única coisa que você precisa saber é que a gente tinha um relacionamento estável, até que ele quis me levar pra a cama, mas eu me neguei e aí a gente terminou pronto! – Fala ela rapidamente.

- Nossa! Que namoro heim? Bem, vamos esquecer um pouco esse assunto, o que você quer fazer agora?

- A gente não pode ir pra aula?

- AULA? POR QUÊ? – Grita Ino.

- Não quero ficar perambulando pelo colégio sem nada para fazer, por favor – Implora.

- Ok! Mas se o Kakashi-sensei der matéria nova, cabeças vão rolar Naruko! E a sua vai ser a primeira delas!

- Ok! – E logo as duas saem correndo em direção á sala de aula.

- Vejo que as duas loirinhas decidiram se juntar á nós – Comenta Kakashi ao ver Ino e Naruko na porta, ofegantes.

- Podemos assistir à aula sensei? – Pergunta Ino.

- Podem, chegaram bem na hora de eu dar um comunicado importante, sente-se, você – Fala Kakashi apontando para Naruko – Sente-se naquela mesa ao lado da Yamanaka.

As duas vão aos seus respectivos lugares, felizes por sentarem uma perto da outra.

- Muito bem, como devem saber o dia do festival se aproxima e nós sempre fazemos uma pegadinha alguns dias antes, esse ano, eu e a diretora Tsunade decidimos fazer algo diferente.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, completamente surpreso com a mudança da "pegadinha".

- Calma gente! – Pede Kakashi, continuando quando todos se calaram – Como estamos estudando os ninjas, tivemos a idéia de nos vestirmos iguais á eles e ficarmos assim até o dia do festival, o que acham?

- Legal! – Gritaram todos da turma.

- Ótimo, agora vamos para a sala de teatro que lá tem muitas roupas da época dos ninjas, escolham a que quiserem e assim, fiquem com elas, como presente, lembrem-se, vocês devem ficar com elas até o dia do festival, agora, vamos, quando tiverem escolhido, venham falar comigo que nós entregaremos para vocês essa bandana – Diz apontando para a Hitayate nas mãos.

A turma começou a se dirigir para a sala aonde se vestiriam, animados com a idéia.

- O que acharam? Hinata! Naruko! – Fala Ino mostrando a saia e blusa roxa (lembrem-se! Eles já são crescidos, portanto vão usar as roupas do shippuden ok?).

- Fi-ficou mu-muito bom Ino-chan – Fala Hinata também já vestida.

- A sua também ficou boa Hinata-chan! – Ino logo se vira para a outra e resmunga – Você ainda não escolheu a sua roupa?

- Elas são muito legais, mas não consigo achar uma que eu goste.

- Va-vamos te ajudar Naruko-chan – Diz Hinata timidamente.

- Isso mesmo! Fala aí, que cor você mais gosta? – Diz Ino revirando os cabides.

- Laranja e preto, adoro essas cores.

- Olha essa blusa aqui! – Diz Yamanaka mostrando um casaco laranja com preto – Você pode usar por cima dessa regata preta! – Fala mostrando a regata no outro braço.

- E vo-você pode u-usar essa calça laranja – Comenta Hinata mostrando a calça entre tantos cabides.

- Vai ficar legal! Vou experimentar – Diz pegando as roupas e indo para o vestiário.

**3 minutos depois...**

- Ficou ótimo! Muito bom – Grita exaltada Ino ao ver a roupa.

- Mu-muito bom Naruko-chan – Comenta Hinata.

- Valeu pela ajuda! – Agradece Naruko, sorrindo satisfeita com o visual, via que quase todos estavam vestidos.

A turma estava nos bastidores do grande palco escolhendo as roupas, era um lugar enorme e se precisassem colocar a roupa, lógico que se dirigiam até o banheiro masculino ou feminino, para a muda, todos já tinham escolhido e colocado.

- Vou beber água meninas! Já volto – Comenta ela.

- Ok! Mas volta logo! Precisamos pegar aquela bandana – Grita Ino.

Naruko sai correndo pelos corredores se dirigindo ao bebedouro, mas quando estava dobrando, esbarra fortemente contra um corpo maior que o seu quase sendo levada ao chão se não fosse à pessoa o segurando.

- Não olha por onde anda? Usuratonkachi – Pergunta uma voz neutra.

Sabia que era Sasuke lhe xingando, já estava pronta para retrucar e quando abre os olhos, pára ao ver sua roupa que era um pouco aberta deixando o peito á amostra, Uchiha podia ser a criatura mais irritante do mundo, no entanto, estava muito sexy naquela roupa!

- Ficou sem palavras? – Perguntou o moreno, sarcástico.

- Não acho que eu precise responder a sua pergunta Teme! – Grita ela quando conseguiu recuperar a voz.

- Não grite idiota! Vai chamar a atenção de todos.

- Não me preocupo com isso – Diz desviando dele e pronta para ir embora, quando uma mão segura seu braço.

- Por que essa indiferença comigo? – Pergunta o Uchiha, estranhando.

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- Esta assim, me evitando, dês daquela hora em que eu a be...

- Fique quieto, não estou lhe evitando! Fiz apenas pela minha raposa! – Fala, interrompendo ele.

- Não foi o que pareceu na hora em que se agarrou em mim e participou do beijo com tanta exaltação – Termina com um sorriso que a deixou arrepiada.

- Não sei o que quer dizer... – Responde um pouco corada.

- Mas eu sei, diga-me: foi a primeira vez que fizeram isso com você? Ou melhor! Quantas vezes já foi beijada para se deixar impressionar? – Pergunta ele ainda a segurando.

- Cale a boca! Para um homem que teve tanta prática como você é muito ingênuo ao achar que gostei daquilo.

- No início tive que pensar – Continua ele sem se deixar abalar pelo comentário – Pensei que fosse uma menininha ingênua que precisasse de aulas urgentemente, pelo jeito que ficou estática na hora, mas... – Ela não o deixou terminar e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, se soltando da mão que a segurava.

- Pelo menos não tive aulas em um bordel! – Grita mais uma vez, sem perder a chance de lhe atirar mais uma ofensa.

Aconteceu tão rápido que ela não teve como reagir, Sasuke pegou Naruko e a enfiou dentro de uma sala vazia que estava logo ao lado deles (viva as salas vazias!), fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Acho que seu problema foi ter maus professores – Fala ele roucamente com um olhar quente, se aproximando cada vez mais de sua "presa" – Mas nada que não tenha concerto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Pergunta nervosa, na medida em que ele se aproximava, ela dava um passo para trás, com medo.

- Acho que sabe o que quero dizer – Completa sorrindo, ao ver que ela trombara levemente os joelhos na mesa que seria do professor, sentando nela sem querer – Vamos começar com a primeira aula – E, prensando a loira na mesa e inclinando-se, a beija.

Naruko ficou estática com o contato da boca do maior com a sua, podia sentir a língua dele sendo pressionada em seus lábios, como se estivesse pedindo passagem, Ela estava gostando, não podia negar, e, vencida pelo desejo, deixou a língua penetrar-lhe a boca, gemendo ao senti-la em contato com a sua, se agarrando á Sasuke.

Eles estavam completamente agarrados um ao outro, parecendo que não queriam sair dali tão cedo, para Sasuke, ele só queria curtir aquele momento, mas para Naruko, sua mente dizia para parar enquanto podia, mas não queria, e aí é que morava o problema.

Sasuke dava cada vez mais pressão ao beijo, fazendo ela se sentir tonta, parecia que ele estava faminto, mas parecia ser dela, a loira parou de pensar ao sentir os lábios deles em sua orelha, lambendo e depois mordendo o lóbulo, fazendo-a ficar ofegante diante da carícia, ele rapidamente se lembra do sonho que tivera fora igual, só faltava ela chama-lo de Sasuke-chan!

Naruko não agüenta e toca o tórax de Sasuke, notando os músculos não muito exagerados, mas perfeitos, ela fica ali, acariciando aquela parte do corpo do moreno á sua frente fazendo-o sorrir, agora ela estava participando do beijo, mas uma dúvida pairava em sua mente, até aonde Naruko permitia ele lhe acariciar?

Sasuke desce os beijos para o pescoço, não resistindo e dando um pequeno chupão li, deixando pele levemente avermelhada, colocando sua marca, com certeza o casaco esconderia aquilo, o moreno começa a descer o zíper deste, deixando-a somente com a regata preta, e os beijos continuam até chegar à clavícula dela.

- Naruko – Fala ele completamente perdido no corpo da garota á sua frente.

- Sasu... Ke – Geme ela adorando cada carícia dele, era incrível como Sasuke era experiente naquele tipo de coisa, não era boba, sabia que o homem na sua frente tivera bastantes amantes, e agora ele estava usando tudo que aprendera com ela, e era muito bom!

O moreno beija novamente a boca dela, fazendo-a parar de pensar, mas Naruko rapidamente volta ao normal quando sente a mão de Sasuke por baixo da sua saia, tocando-lhe sua parte mais íntima.

- Não! – Grita ela o empurrando, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma mesa – Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Cretino! – E assim, saí correndo.

O Uchiha se endireita e sorri, por pouco não a tornara dele dentro daquela sala, mas quase chegara perto, ela era realmente uma menina muito interessante, menina? Por pouco tempo se dependesse dele.

- Logo você se tornará minha pequena, mas antes disso, vou brincar mais um pouco com você – Diz pegando o casaco que ela esquecera e saindo da sala.

Aquilo era só o começo!

**Continua...**

Gostaram do capítulo? Sei que bastante dos meus leitores gostam de ler amassos e fiz especialmente para vocês, querem mais? Vai depender dos reviews, agora, vou responder alguns:

**Lya Beauchamp**É bom saber que vou te ver bastante aqui, pode ter certeza que a Ino-chan vai aparecer bastante nessa história, espero que tenha gostado dela nesse capítulo, ela será a melhor amiga da Naruko, e pode ter certeza que vou caprichar nela! Bjos...

**Koorime Hyuuga**Sim! Vai ter hentai minha pequenina leitora! A tri XD, bem, Sasuke fico bem safadinho nesse capítulo, mas é assim que eu gosto dele, pervertido! Fico lisonjeada que ache que a minha fic esta quente, li sua fic e gostei muito dela! A Pink Ringo já se ofereceu pra me ajudar, mas ajuda nunca é demais, até rimo! Bjos...


	8. Aposta Tentadora

oi gente

Olá crianças!

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo! Antes de começá-lo, quero reescrever uma parte da história que um leitor me avisou que eu havia me confundido, ela era assim:

_O moreno beija novamente a boca dela, fazendo-a parar de pensar, mas Naruko rapidamente volta ao normal quando sente a mão de Sasuke por baixo da sua saia, tocando-lhe sua parte mais íntima_.

Mas era para ser assim:

_O moreno beija novamente a boca dela, fazendo-a parar de pensar, mas Naruko rapidamente volta ao normal quando sente a mão de Sasuke por baixo __**de sua calça**__, tocando-lhe sua parte mais íntima._

Infelizmente, às vezes cometemos esse tipo de erro, mas nada que mereça TANTA atenção assim, de qualquer forma, quero pedir desculpas e prometo que não voltará a acontecer ok?

Bom, chega de papo e vamos logo para o capítulo 8!

**Capítulo 8 – Aposta Tentadora.**

- Ai mulher aonde tu tava? – Resmunga Ino quando vê Naruko entrando na sala – Ué? Você não foi tomar água?

- Fui por quê? – Pergunta a outra loira já recuperada do "ataque" do moreno.

- Bom, é que você está sem casaco, parece que sua boca está seca, ta com uma marca roxa no pescoço e... Cadê o seu casaco? – Diz, enchendo a garota de perguntas.

Logo, Sasuke surge atrás de Naruko jogando o casaco na cara de Ino resmungando:

- Ta aí inspetora! Mais alguma pergunta?

Ino estranha, mas logo depois da um sorriso safado com uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Não se preocupe, eu já entendi tudo – Fala entregando o casaco para a amiga, sorrindo e se afastando, indo falar com a Hinata.

- Você podia ser um pouco mais discreto não é? – Pergunta ela com raiva – O que você acha que os outros vão pensar?

- Não ligo para o que os outros pensam, quero que todos se ferrem com o que acham de mim – Diz ele com simplicidade.

- Para você é fácil, já que todos te idolatram, mas da última vez que me meti com você, acabei com uma vaca na minha cola – Comenta, colocando o casaco.

- Vaca? – Pergunta ele, estranhando.

- A sua fã número um que parece que esqueceu de tomar os remédios desde que os recebeu do psiquiatra.

- Hn – Resmunga pouco se importando.

- E outra coisa – Disse sem se importar com o resmungo – Pare de me surpreender, não quero nada com você!

- Não foi o que pareceu quando nós ficamos sozinhos naquela sala – Comenta, abrindo um sorrisinho malicioso ao vê-la corar.

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe o que fala.

- A única coisa que fizemos foi dar alguns amassos em uma sala, mas você fala como se tivéssemos matado alguém e escondido no armário das vassouras!

- Se não ficar quieto, encontraram você no armário das vassouras – Advertiu ela – Muito bem, o que você quer de mim?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Não se faça de idiota, vive me agarrando quando ficamos sozinhos, me pede beijos quando quer algum agradecimento, me puxa para salas de aulas vazias a ponto de me fazer perder o controle, não me diga que não quer nada – Responde ela nervosa.

- Pelo amor de deus Uzumaki! Só estamos ficando você fala como se isso fosse só para depois do casamento e acredite, não pretendo me casar com você! – Resmunga ele.

- E eu muito pouco! Só tem um pequeno probleminha nessa sua afirmação! Um: nós não estamos ficando! Você é que esta me agarrando! E dois: não estou a fim de você, resumindo esse foi o último beijo que você me roubou! – Diz ela como se estivesse explicando as coisas para um retardado.

- É mesmo? – Pergunta ele não acreditando.

- Exatamente, você nunca mais vai beijar essa minha linda boquinha – Diz Naruko apontando para a boca – Até porque quando você me beija parece que passo meses na seca! Não ta conseguindo pegar mulher Sasuke? – Comenta ela irônica vendo que tinha deixado o Uchiha irado.

- Então vamos fazer uma aposta.

- Aposta?

- Exatamente!

- To dentro! Fala aí, qual é a aposta? – Responde ela sem pensar.

- É assim: nossa aula termina daqui a dez minutos, quando bater o sinal nós dois vamos correr pela escola e conseguir o máximo de beijos possíveis, quando o sol estiver de pondo, nos encontramos na árvore de cerejeira lá atrás do colégio, no alto de uma colina e vemos quem conseguiu mais beijos, entendeu? – Pergunta sorridente ao ver ela não hesitar nem por um estante.

- Ótimo, se eu vencer você terá que parar de me agarrar por aí ok? – Diz ela.

- Ok, mas! Se eu vencer, você terá de ficar comigo a hora em que eu quiser, não importando aonde e quando! Apostado? – Diz ele estendendo a mão.

- Apostado! – Responde ela a apertando, quando bate o sinal, os dois saem correndo.

- Naruko! Não me diga que você e o... – Grita Ino ao avistar a amiga, mas logo é puxada pelo braço.

- Não temos tempo Ino! Você precisa me ajudar a conseguir beijar muitos meninos desse colégio!

- Por quê? Ta na seca por acaso? – Comenta a amiga, sarcástica.

- Cala a boca e me ajuda! Temos muito trabalho, vou te explicando... – Uzumaki pára e prensa um menino todo suado contra a parede e o beija, logo o solta e puxa novamente a amiga pela mão – No caminho.

- Ei! Eu sou a fim do Takamura ok? – Fala com raiva a outra loira.

- Quem?

- O suado super sexy jogador de basquete que você prensou contra a parede e tascou um beijão nele.

- Faz parte da aposta, pode ficar com ele minha filha, odeio jogadores de basquete! São impulsivos.

- Ok, agora me explica essa coisa de aposta – Fala ela tomando fôlego enquanto Naruko beijava mais três meninos agora no pátio.

- Muito bem, eu fiz uma aposta com o Uchiha dizendo que cada um conseguiria beijar mais gente que o outro claro que ele beija meninas e eu meninos, agora quanto ao prêmio eu infelizmente não posso te contar! – Fala rapidamente ela indo à direção á um grupinho de garotos.

- E como você quer que eu te ajude?

- Simples – Naruko mostra o celular para a amiga e pega o dela no bolso da saia roxa – Você vai seguir o Uchiha e me dizer quantas meninas ele já beijou, se achar que ele está me alcançando, me ligue ok?

- Certo, vou procurá-lo, te encontro depois.

- Ok – Grita Naruko correndo na direção de mais quatro – Desse jeito eu tiro o atraso e ainda aprendo novas técnicas.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Não agüento mais, nunca beijei tanto na minha vida – Fala ela colocando gelo na boca que Itachi lhe entregara – Quero parar!

- Então pare – Fala ele simplesmente já sabendo de tudo – Não é tão difícil, se continuar desse jeito, aí sim você não terá mais boca.

- Não posso deixá-lo ter o gostinho da vitória, e além do mais o preço que eu teria de pagar é muito alto.

- Quantos até agora?

- 21.

- Putz! Tu já deverias ta sem boca mesmo – Logo os dois ouvem o celular de Naruko tocar.

- Alô – Diz ela.

- Sou eu, a Ino.

- Graças a deus você me ligou, quantas até agora? – Pergunta Uzumaki rapidamente.

- 23.

- O QUÊ? – Grita ela jogando o gelo no lixo – Maldito! Certo, me mantenha informada – E logo desliga o telefone se virando para Itachi – Foi mal, mas não posso parar agora, faltam apenas 15 minutos para o pôr-do-sol! Te vejo depois.

- Certo, só pegue um pouquinho mais leve! – Grita ele.

- Vou tentar.

**14 minutos depois...**

Os dois já se encontravam no alto da colina, perto da cerejeira, com gelo na boca, ambos ofegantes, doloridos e cansados.

- Muito bem – Começa Sasuke jogando o gelo fora como Naruko fizera – Quantos?

- Primeiro você! – Insiste ela.

- Ok! 25.

- Eu também! Droga! Tanto trabalho para nada! – Grita ela se sentando ao lado do Uchiha – Vamos esquecer essa aposta doida e... – Naruko se cala ao sentir Sasuke escorá-la contra a árvore e beija-la, deixando-a estática.

Ainda meio incerta Naruko entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua que fazia pressão em sua boca, quando a sentiu em contato com a sua, o mesmo tremor que havia sentido voltou ao seu corpo, a fazendo entrelaçar os dedos na nuca do maior, correspondendo.

Sasuke não podia deixar aquilo acabar daquele, mesmo se desse empate, ele nunca mais voltaria a beijá-la como fizera há algumas horas atrás, e só de pensar na possibilidade daquilo acontecer o deixava louco.

Com movimentos leves, ele a puxou para seu colo sem interromper o beijo, acariciando suas costas, sentindo-a relaxar ao contato com a carícia dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois se separaram ofegantes, Naruko encostou sua cabeça no peito do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke a apertava contra o corpo em um gesto protetor.

- Você venceu! – Diz ela baixinho.

- Como? Não ouvi? Pode falar mais alto? – Pergunta se fazendo se desentendido.

- Você venceu, vamos ficas por um tempo! – Exclama a garota.

- Muito bem – Ele levanta a colocando de pé – Vamos embora antes que Ino comece a fazer perguntas que nem uma louca para mim.

- Só quero ver como vou explicar isso para ela – Resmunga baixinho.

Mal sabiam os dois que uma figura morena os espionava de longe.

**Continua...**

Bem, aí esta mais um capítulo! Fiz baseado em um programa que eu vi, mas mesmo assim saiu tudo bem diferente dele.

Bem, chega de papo e vamos aos reviews:

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **Amo salas vazias também criança, assim como amo sasuke safadinho, ele fica MUITO sexy, Sasuke + Salas Vazias + garota Sacanagem! XD, ok bem, vou te explicar, não é um yaoi, eu simplesmente pequei a forma do Naruto feminina e fiz como se ele fosse realmente como uma menina, mas não, ela não vai virar ele! Brigada pelo elogio e quero sempre te ver dando mais reviews!

Beijos!

**Lya Beauchamp****: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 7! Realmente coloquei muita emoção, digamos assim, nesse capítulo, se preocupa não, se ele estiver dando aulas te matriculo rapidinho assim como eu XD! Vo maltratar a testa de marquise bastante, pode deixar comigo! Ainda não sei se a Ino vai ter namorado, mas pode deixar que eu penso na proposta ok?

Beijos!

**Taliane****: **não se preocupe querida! Ele pode ter ganhado agora, mas a Naruko ainda não mostrou do que ela é capaz! Enquanto isso vai torcendo por ela heim!

Beijos!

**Franbhds****: **Desculpe pelo erro! Às vezes me confundo, mas pode deixar que vou tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante!

Beijos!

**Pink Ringo****: **Eba! Minha autora e leitora preferida dando o ar da graça na minha página preferida! Legal :D , não tem problema você não ter comentado! Vou estar contente com seus reviews a qualquer hora assim como os dos outros!

Tenho que dedicado muito na caligrafia, até porque senão minha cabeça estaria rolando pela minha sala se a minha professora de português visse alguns erros daqueles uu', mas tudo bem!

Não se preocupe com a Naruko-chan, sabe como é alguns meninos nunca vão crescer, se bem que aquele moreno tesudo cresceu bastante no Shippuden heim!

Foi mal por não descrever direito a hora da Ino contando a história da obsessão da testa de marquise, sim eles transaram e é por isso que a Sakura é tão obsessiva.

Não tem problema amorzinho, vou tenta faze-la parar com isso, me doeu tanto vê-la machucar aquele pedaço de mau caminho do Sasuke! (pedaço de mau caminho? Aquilo é a ida toda para o inferno se quer saber!) XD!

GOSTOU DO HENTAI! VIVA! Eu realmente me empolguei na hora de escrever, mas sabe como é, tudo que é bom duro pouco, portanto o hentai de verdade vem um pouco mais pra frente! Mas nada que precise se desesperar!

Muitos beijos!


	9. Afrodisíaco

oi gente

Olá crianças!

Bem, mais um capítulo ok? Não tenho muita coisa para falar a não ser que eu odeio minha professora de português! Tudo bem, eu não odeio ela, só não vou com a cara daquela mulher, ai droga chega de falar!

Agora a fanfic!

**Capitulo 9 – Afrodisíaco.**

- Ficar por um tempo? – Grita Ino ao ouvir a amiga terminar de falar sobre a aposta – Naruko, você praticamente se vendeu ao aceitar essa proposta!

- Eu sei Ino! Pela quartagésima terceira vez eu sei! Mas não posso voltar atrás – Diz sem desviar o olhar do vídeo game que estava jogando com a outra – E sabe muito bem disso.

- Tem razão – Responde e logo ouve a amiga gritar em seu ouvido.

– MERDA! Tem um FDP atirando em mim, mata ele Ino!

- Onde ele ta?

- Não sei! Minha vida ta acabando acha logo essa merda! Não! – Logo depois, dá Game Over na tela – Maldição! Esse vídeo game rouba Ino!

- Nada disso, é você que é ruim mesmo – E logo recebe um travesseiro na cara – Que isso? A culpa não é minha pela sua inexperiência! – Comenta caminhando até a sua cama.

- Idiota! – Fala indo na direção da sua.

- Ok Naruko, agora eu preciso falar sério com você – Fala a loira sentando na cama – Esta tudo bem que você só vai ficar com ele por um tempinho, mas cuidado para não se deixar levar heim!

- O que diabos quer dizer com isso? – Pergunta confusa.

- Você sabe, quando se deixa levar e vai pra cama com o cara e depois se arrepende de ter acontecido, mas aí é meio tarde sabe? – Responde com sinceridade – Eu realmente não gosto da Sakura, mas ela está certa quando fala que ele pode ser bem traiçoeiro quando quer.

- Ino, esta dizendo que qualquer um pode facilmente me levar para a cama? – Pergunta Naruko meio com raiva.

- Não! Estou dizendo que ele conhece todas as técnicas de sedução, portanto é meio difícil não se deixar levar e não é qualquer um, é Uchiha Sasuke, o galã do colégio Konoha, a coisa meio que complica quando você fica de rolo com esse tipo de homem.

- Ino, faz um favorzinho para mim?

- Qualquer coisa amiga – Promete a loira.

- Cala a boca, apaga a luz e vai dormir certo? Boa noite! – E assim, ela dorme.

- Mas Naruko...

- Ino, se nem o meu namorado conseguiu, você acha mesmo que Uchiha Sasuke conseguirá? Nunca! Boa noite – Fala com a voz rouca e logo dorme.

- Espero que essa confiança continue por um bom tempo Naruko – Fala Ino para si mesma até ficar séria – Não quero te ver chorando por um idiota como ele, vou te proteger, eu juro! – E assim, vai para a cama e dorme também.

**Aula de geografia...**

- Bom A Europa é a parte ocidental do supercontinente euroasiático. Embora geograficamente seja considerada uma península da Eurásia, os povos têm características culturais e uma história específica - Fala Kakashi escrevendo tudo no quadro – O que justifica que o território europeu seja geralmente considerado como um continente, alguma pergunta?

Todos ficam copiando a matéria em silêncio sem nem ao mesmo se dar ao trabalho de responder a pergunta.

- Ótimo – Antes de continuar, o professor olha para as duas cadeiras vazias e pergunta – Alguns de vocês sabem aonde estão Naruko e Sasuke?

Silêncio total.

- Muito bem, se os virem, digam para chegarem na hora da próxima vez – E continua dando a matéria.

**No quarto de Naruko...**

- Droga! Maldita seja Ino, por que não me acordou! – Grita a loira vestindo a roupa ninja e pegando a mochila preta – O Kakashi deve tá puto já comigo de tantos atrasos.

**Nos corredores...**

Ela sai correndo gritando como sua vida era uma merda que que grande maravilha seria o boletim de seu último trimestre, até que é puxada para dentro de uma sala por um braço que tirou sua mochila e a prensou contra a parede.

- Você é muito irritante quando grita pelos corredores Usuratonkachi – Sussura uma voz em seu ouvido que ela logo reconhece.

- Sasuke! O que faz aqui? – Pergunta meio surpresa, mas logo faz uma cara irônica – O que mais senão matando aula em um dos lugares mais óbvios da escola?

- Cale a boca, melhor que você que sai correndo gritando que não pode ser pega senão levaria uma suspensão, garanto que metade do prédio ouviu.

- Ótimo, então solte-me senão chegarei mais atrasada do que já estou – Diz tentando se livrar dele.

- Precisa ser mais pontual.

- Pois é, então pode me soltar para...

- Na próxima aula – E a beija.

**Na aula de ****geografia...**

- Muito bem, quem se elege pra procurar a senhorita Uzumaki e o senhor Uchiha? – Pergunta Kakashi.

- Eu Kakashi-sensei! – Ergue o braço a Haruno.

- Acho que estou doente por te deixar ir Sakura, mas vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia – E a garota sai correndo – Por quê ela não é assim quando peço pra buscar a chamada? Ou quando digo que tem prova surpresa? Saco.

**Na outra sala de aula onde ocorria os... Ahn... Amassos.**

- Sa...Suke – geme ela quando a boca do moreno se desprende da sua e a língua dele começa a carariciar sua orelha – Sério, precisamos ir para a aula.

- Pff, só pode estar brincando que prefere uma aula á mim – Fala com sarcasmo na voz.

- Não é isso, pelo amor de deus, ponha o único neurônio que você tem na cabeça para funcionar e pense! Lógico que Kakashi vai pensar que estamos juntos – Resumi tentando afastar a boca de seu pescoço antes que perdesse o controle.

- Grande coisa – Diz parando o seu "trabalho" e olhando para Naruko – Cansei de sair da aula dele para passar o tempo no terraço, depois de mais de uma hora, eu voltava e ele dizia: a água estava refrescante Sasuke-kun?

- E o que você respondia?

- Dizia que estava boa e ele replicava: deveria estar para você passar tanto tempo lá, agora sente-se.

- Para você ver que ele é inteligente e consegue ligar uma coisa com a outra.

- Não, o que eu quis dizer com esse teatrinho é que ele sabe o que esta acontecendo entre nós, mas mesmo assim não liga entendeu? – Resmunga Sasuke meio irritado.

- Então ele não liga – Pergunta Naruko meio desconfiada.

- Não, agora, fique quieta e aproveite – Dizendo isso, á beija novamente deixando-a tonta.

- Ok, mais cinco minutinhos não vão fazer falta – Naruko continuava sentada na mesa com Sasuke no meio de suas pernas.

- Sasuke-kun! Aonde você está? – Grita uma voz conhecida pelos dois no corredor, fazendo-os se afastarem e olharem para a porta, colocando os ouvidos nela.

- Sakura – Fala Naruko e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo e ouvindo passos apressados na direção da sala aonde estavam.

- Sakura-chan! Você nem sabe – Grita Tenten para a amiga – Fofoca quente amiga!

- Fala logo! Adoro fofocas.

- Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruko estão ficando!

Sasuke e Naruko arregalam os olhos ao ouvirem aquilo, quando, diabos, aquela morena havia visto os dois juntos? Céus, tinha como ficar pior que aquilo?

- COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO COM A MINHA CARA! – Grita histérica a Haruno.

- Não, eu te juro, quando eu estava procurando o Neji para entregar um trabalho pra ele, ouvi alguem gritando e fui verificar, aí quando eu vi, estavam os dois deitadinhos na grama no maior amasso! – Exclama com os olhos brilhando.

- A Uzumaki só pode ter feito macumba nele, Sasuke nunca se agarraria com uma garota como ela.

A loira sentiu seu sangue ferver e apertou a mão de Sasuke com raiva do que a rosada havia falado dela, a Haruno não esperava para apanhar, parecia que ela pedia por isso!

- Acalme-se logo,logo poderá, se quiser, bater nela ok? – Diz olhando para a mão que instantaneamente Naruko estava apertando.

- Ok – Diz um pouco mais calma e prestando atenção no que as duas lá fora falavam.

- Onde aqueles dois podem ter se metido? – Pergunta a Haruno nervosa – Kakashi me mandou procurá-los mas não os acho.

- Devem estar se amassando em algum luagr proibido! – Se exalta Tenten.

- Você esta vendo histórias de amores pribidos demais Tenten, olhe lá!

- Por que não procuramos as salas vazias? Eles podem estar por lá? – Sugere a chinesa para a infelicidade dos dois que estavam escondidos na do lado.

- Boa Tenten, passaremos o resto de nossas vidas checando todas as salas!

- Vamos começar por essa daqui – Fala apontando para o local aonde se encontravam a Uzumaki e o Uchiha.

Naruko começou a entrar em colapso, se elas os vissem juntos, com certeza sua vida se tornaria um inferno com todas as meninas do colégio a perseguindo.

- Entra aqui! – Fala Sasuke apontando para um armário vazio.

- Você só pode estar brincando que eu... – Ela é puxada para dentro do lugar , aonde fica de costas para o Uchiha.

- Fique quieta! – Sussurra o moreno.

Naruko ouve o que ele diz e fica calada, ouvindo as duas meninas entrarem na sala, Sasuke sentia o corpo da outra se prensar contra o seu, rapidamente se sentindo excitado com aquele contato, sem conseguir se controlar mais, ele passa as mão ao redor dos seios da garota, por baixo do casaco e da regata preta, beijando seu pescoço enquanto acariciava aquela parte do corpo.

- O que... está fazendo – Pergunta a menina se assustando com o contato tão íntimo – Pa...pare, elas podem... ouvir.

- Se não quer que elas te escutem, dê seu melhor – Fala dando mais atenção aos seus mamilos.

Naruko tampa a sua boca para que os gemidos que se originavam em sua garganta não escapassem, qualquer pensamento coerente que se formava em sua mente se dissipava toda vez que Sasuke lhe tocava ou lhe beijava no pescoço, céus, ele a estava enlouquecendo.

Sasuke continua as carícias não querendo parar tão cedo, estava adorando ter Naruko á sua mercê, claro que ouviria umas poucas e boas dela mais tarde e corriam o perigo de serem pegos pelas duas garotas do lado de fora do armário, mas ele adorava perigo, principalmente quando esse envolvia amassos em lugares proibidos.

Em um momento de excitação extrema, a loira esquece de tudo e geme alto, largando a mão que ela mantinha ca boca, fazendo Sasuke tampá-la de novo.

- Você ouviu isso? – Pergunta Tenten ao escutar o pequeno gemido – Será que...

- Não pode ser – Exclama Sakura e as duas se dirigem em direção ao armário.

A fim de não meter o Uchiha naquele problema, ela tira as mãos dele de seu seio e abre a porta, fechando logo em seguida, para que ninguem visse quem estava dentro.

- Droga, onde eu coloquei aquela droga? – Pergunta ela para si mesma com voz de preocupada – Oh! Sakura e Tenten, o que fazem aqui?

- Procurando você – Fala rapidamente Tenten – O que estava fazendo dentro do ármario de uma sala vazia?

- É.. bem.. eu estava... procurando minha mochila! Eu tinha esquecido ela outro dia aqui sabe, tenho o meu remédio lá dentro.

- Sei, e onde está ela? – Pergunta Sakura, desconfiada.

- Ali! – Aponta rapidamente para a mochila de Sasuke, já que a sua estava no armário – Aqui esta ela.

- Não parece a sua mochila, ela é azul, e a sua de ontem era preta.

- é que eu tenho duas sabe.

- É melhor tomar logo o seu remédio – Fala Tenten inocentemente.

- Ah sim, claro – Naruko abre a mochila e da de cara com um vidrinho com um líquido meio esverdeado dentro – Achei ele – E logo toma tudo de uma vez, notando com o gosto era adociado.

- Bem, mudando de assunto – Fala Sakura – O Kakashi-sensei mandou te procurar e disse para você ir logo para a aula, sabe aonde está o Sasuke-kun?

- Não.

- Muito bem, tchau – Se despedem as duas e logo saem porta a fora.

- VOCÊ È MESMO UM IDIOTA SABIA? – Grita Naruko a plenos pulmões para o Uchiha que saía di armário de olhos arregalados.

- Você bebeu? – Perguntou estático.

- O que?

- O líquido do vidrinho branco.

- Sim, ai meu deus, o que tinha lá dentro? – Pergunta preocupada.

- ...

- O QUE?? Pelo amor de deus homem, o que tinha lá dentro? – Disse pegando ele pela grande gola da roupa que usava.

- Ok, eu te explico – Fala se lembrando de agora, na manhã, antes de encontrá-la – Foi assim...

**Flashback on...**

- Sasuke! – Grita um Kiba eufórico indo em sua direção com algo na mão – Você é a minha salvação! Tem que me ajudar.

- Depende, o que é?

- Esconda isso para mim até amanhã – Fala colocando na mão do Uchiha um pequeno vidro.

- Não vai me dizer que anda se drogando pelos cantos da escola de novo Kiba.

- Não é nada disso seu idiota, isso – Fala apontando para o objeto – É afrodisíaco.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – Pergunta surpreso.

- Tenho minhas fontes, mas o mais importante é que ele não é como todos os outros, esse é o mais potente que se pode imaginar, uma bebidinha nisso e poof – Fala levantando o indicador para cima – Você fica aceso na hora!

- É meio perigoso nas mãos das garotas loucas para transar – Diz rindo junto com Kiba que apesar de idiota e atrapalhado, era seu amigo.

- Pois é, mas a minha irmã descobriu isso é quer usar com o namorado dela, esconde até amanhã, por favor.

- Certo – Fala guardado na mochila – Mas se me pegarem vou te entregar.

Sasuke começa a andar com as mãos nos bolsos mas a curiosidade o pára.

- Kiba! – Chama o amigo – O que acontece se uma garota beber isso?

- Eu ouvi minha irmã dizer que ela se sente bem tonta e cheia de desejo – Fala com a voz meio incerto – Mas acho que era mentira.

Sasuke vê o Inuzuka sair correndo logo depois.

**Flashback off...**

- Afrodisíaco – Fala a lora meio incerta – Mas acho que não funciona, não sinto absolutamente nada!

- É claro que não, demora um pouco para fazer efeito, quanto você bebeu – Pergunta meio preocupado.

- Não sei, acho que tudo.

- Oh céus! – Diz se sentando em uma mesa completamente surpreso com a quantidade engerida.

- Ai desculpa! Eu compro outro, é só dizer que eu bebi sem querer aí...

- A questão não é essa, o problema foi a quantidade Naruko, você praticamente vai estar louca para... – Diz dando uma pausa e corando um pouco – Para fazer aquilo.

- Ok, então vamos ficar aqui e então vemos se esse troço funciona mesmo – Diz já se sentando em uma mesa.

- Parece o único jeito – Fala imitando a garota.

**Continua...**

Bem gente, aí esta o capítulo 9, espero que tenham gostado, o hentai ta bem próximo de acontecer, não se preocupem, mas antes disso, vou colocar alguns amassos e meios hentais até o grand finale!

Peço reviews!

Bjos...


	10. O Começo de Um Namoro Arranjado

oi gente

Antes de tudo quero me desculpar!

Esqueci de responder os reviews e peço mil perdões por isso, sabe como é, na hora que eu terminei, eu me dei conta que tinha demorado mais do que pensava na hora de postar e acabei me exaltando e postando sem me importar com os reviews.

Bom, mais uma vez me desculpem, responderei a todos hoje mesmo então, vamos para o capítulo.

**Capítulo 10 – O Começo de Um Namoro Arranjado.**

- Sasuke, você gosta da Sakura? – Pergunta inocentemente Naruko.

- Que raios de pergunta é essa? – Resmunga Sasuke perplexo como se fosse uma coisa impossível de se imaginar.

- Sei lá, me bateu uma curiosidade.

- Não tenho nada contra ela, mas também não morro de amores pela Haruno – Comenta notando que ela parecera um pouco relaxada depois de sua confissão e sorri – Parece que minha resposta a agradou.

- Não é nada disso Teme! – Diz gritando – É que... Sei lá – Ela se aproxima da mesa para se sentar novamente, mas vê Sasuke indo em sua direção com uma expressão sombria e então a abraça, assustando-a – O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Sei lá, só senti necessidade disso – Responde naturalmente – Posso ficar um pouco assim? – Pede ele.

- Tudo bem – Fala ela também o abraçando, gostando do contato do corpo do outro contra o seu.

Sasuke só queria ficar ali, gostava quando a loira retribuía seus carinhos, qualquer um que visse aquela cena pensaria que eram namorados a um bom tempo, ou amigos que não se viam desde a infância, ele tinha a impressão de que conhecia a garota de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde.

Naruko estava começando a sentir medo de seus próprios sentimentos, nunca seu ex-namorado lhe pedira um abraço sem ter malícia no meio, o relacionamento dos dois fora o maior erro da sua vida, e quando ele pediu para aprofundar mais o namoro ela percebeu e o largou, mas estava começando a desconfiar que se apaixonava pouco á pouco pelo moreno á sua frente.

Seria possível que o Uchiha só quisesse seu corpo? Não queria admitir, mas começara a gostar de Sasuke bem mais que só uma amizade e o pior era que ela conhecia a sua fama naquele lugar, Naruko estava preparada para uma relação séria, mas não para uma onde é simplesmente sexo e nada mais e o que estavam fazendo era exatamente isso tirando a parte do sexo, seria possível encontrar a felicidade naquilo que eles chamavam de "ficar por um tempo" ou "é só sexo"?

Ao ouvir um barulho no corredor, Sasuke se encosta-se à parede para não fazer sombra para alguém vê-los, fazendo isso, roça sem querer a coxa no meio das pernas de Naruko.

Ela pára de pensar e coloca as mãos em sua boca, para impedir de gemer, aquele simples contato já incendiara seu corpo, mas ao invés de ser desagradável fora muito prazeroso.

Ele rapidamente nota a reação da garota e sorri, o afrodisíaco estava começando a fazer efeito, as coisas prometiam se tornarem interessantes a partir de agora, Sasuke aumenta a pressão sentindo ela se contrair contra o seu corpo.

- Gosta disso? – Pergunta ele apesar de saber a resposta, a vendo levantar o queixo, o encarando com os olhos nublados de desejo – Não se preocupe, vai ficar melhor.

Sasuke a beija aumentando a pressão de sua coxa contra a intimidade da garota, a sentindo gemer durante o beijo, se agarrando á ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, tentando acompanhar os movimentos que a boca do Uchiha fazia contra a sua.

Naruko se encaixa contra a perna que se mexia abaixo de si e aprofundou mais o beijo, ela percebeu que Sasuke estava excitado, começando a sentir algo duro crescendo contra a sua outra perna, em uma carícia ousada, abaixa a mão e acaricia aquela parte do corpo do moreno que começava a crescer.

Rapidamente, o Uchiha larga o beijo e dá um longo gemido, impressionado com a ação da Uzumaki, esperava tudo dela, menos aquilo, talvez a loira á sua frente não fosse tão ingênua quanto ele pensara.

- Nossa não sabia que você podia ser tão ousada – Comenta-o com um sorriso carregado de malícia para ela.

- Então não me conhece o suficiente, lembre-se – Responde apertando ainda mais o membro em sua mão o vendo fechar os olhos diante daquilo - Nunca me subestime Uchiha.

- Prometo que de agora em diante, não acontecerá novamente – Promete o garoto apertando-a mais ainda contra o corpo – Agora, quero ver você gemer.

Sasuke a levanta entre os braços como se não pesasse nada e a coloca em cima de uma das mesas que havia ali, como se fosse uma criança, surpreendendo-a.

- Se você não é tão inocente quanto eu imaginava – Sussurra o moreno em seu ouvido – Então não terei problemas em te satisfazer.

O Uchiha a beija enquanto gruda seus quadris aos dela, fazendo com que seu membro roçasse de modo insinuante na intimidade da loira, Naruko fecha fortemente os olhos aprofundando mais o contato entre as bocas dos dois e o puxa para mais perto de si.

Em movimentos extremamente lentos, ele tira o casaco dela o colocando de lado como se não fosse nada, e logo o moreno nota ela parando o beijo e encara-lo com um olhar de extrema excitação, mas contrariada.

- Da última vez que você o tirou, a Ino descobriu absolutamente tudo sobre nós dois – Reclama a loira com a respiração ofegante.

- A culpa foi sua que esqueceu ele aqui – Rebate Sasuke – Se não fosse tão idiota, não teria esquecido.

- Certo – Fala ela se dando por vencida.

Naruko estava completamente perdida entre as carícias do moreno á sua frente, não sabia mais o que fora fazer ali, a única coisa que queria era ter possuída, que se danasse o resto, era só o que desejava naquele momento, tomar decisões irresponsáveis sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Sasuke, também em transe diante do calor, começa a levantar a blusa da Uzumaki, pronto para avançar o sinal, sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém.

Infelizmente, o destino parecia estar contra eles.

A loira acorda do sonho e ouve uma música e sente uma vibração no peito de Sasuke, estranhando, então o afasta, percebendo o celular dele, chamando, os dois se olham e logo suspiram lá se fora o clima do momento.

- Vai, atende logo – Fala a Uzumaki abaixando a blusa e colocando o casaco laranja – Deve ser importante.

- É o que eu espero– Comenta, irritado, o Uchiha por ter sido atrapalhado logo na hora "H", sem perder mais tempo, atende o celular – "Só não quero que seja meu pai" Alo?

- UCHIHA SASUKE! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? SEU GRANDE IMBECIL!

O Uchiha rapidamente afasta o telefone do ouvido e vê a garota ao seu lado se encolher diante do grande grito.

- "Falando no diabo..." Olá papai! Á quanto tempo! O senhor está bem de saúde? – Pergunta cínico.

- É óbvio que estou bem seu estrupício!

- "Infelizmente" Que notícia ótima! Á que devo a honra de você estar me ligando e gastando dois centavos por minuto comigo?

- Cale a boca! O negócio é o seguinte: combinamos de você vir almoçar comigo e com a Karin hoje, onde diabo está metido?

Sasuke começa a amaldiçoar seu pai em todas as línguas que conhecia ao o ver pronunciar o nome "dela", bem na frente da loira, que agora o encarava desconfiado.

- Quem é Karin? – Pergunta Naruko com raiva, aproximando o ouvido do telefone, na tentativa de ouvir a conversa.

- Papai, eu preciso desligar, sabe como é...

- Nada disso! Sasuke, você precisa ter mais consideração! A menina é sua noiva, demonstre um pouco mais de respeito com ela! Você perdeu meu filho, nosso acordo já se rompeu!

A garota ao lado do moreno arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Noiva? Uchiha Sasuke estava se envolvendo com outra mulher? E o pior de tudo, que não era ela! Não sabia por que, mas aquele comentário fez seu coração doer tanto, que ela apertou o casaco que usava.

O moreno não poderia estar mais puto com o pai, ele gritava isso logo perto de Naruko? E o pior, ainda jogava na cara dele que não tinha consideração? Ele observava a menina abaixar a cabeça e apertar o lugar aonde deveria estar o coração, como se tivesse sido terrivelmente machucada, um ódio imenso se apoderou e ele gritou.

- VÁ SE DANAR! – E desliga na cara do pai.

Ele, agora, olhava para a garota á sua frente, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, ficou um tempo sem dizer nada, então, a ouviu.

- Eu nunca fui algo na sua vida não é? – Pergunta com uma voz chorosa e machucada, Naruko – Eu simplesmente fui sua diversão por um tempo né?

Ele arregala os olhos e encara surpreso os olhos da garota, lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos que, antes cheios de vida e felicidade, agora, tristes e opacos.

- Agora a pouco, antes da Sakura e da Tenten entrarem, eu pensei: Acho eu Sasuke realmente gosta de mim! A Sakura estava errada, ele gosta de mim! – Comenta a loira com um rosto cínico, mas logo esse cinismo se transforma em raiva – Mas elas estavam certas o tempo todo! Você sempre será nada mais e nada menos do que um idiota que nunca conseguirá se relacionar com alguém, nem com sua futura noiva consegue isso, não me impressiona que muitas meninas desse colégio fiquem procurando por você todas as vezes que querem sexo, é essa a reputação que você sempre carregou e sempre carregará: um garoto sem nenhuma responsabilidade ou vergonha na cara!

O Uchiha, praticamente cego de raiva, á pega pelos ombros e a prensa contra a parede, a Uzumaki o encara com olhos cheios de raiva, mas eles logo se convertem em medo, quando o vê a encarando com um olhar irado.

- Você fala como se me conhecesse, mas a verdade é que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim – Comenta zangado - Ficamos só algumas vezes, portanto, não diga que me conhece.

- Ah! Mas já ouvi falar bastantes coisas sobre você ok? – Responde e fecha os olhos ao senti o moreno apertar as mãos envolta de seus braços.

- As outras pessoas acham que sabem, mas a verdade é que são uns bandos de idiotas que não tem nada mais á fazer do que se meter na vida dos outros, mas e quanto á você Naruko?

- O que têm eu? – Pergunta nervosa.

- Você – Fala Sasuke a largando ao perceber que estava apertando demais os braços da garota – Julga as pessoas antes mesmo de as conhecerem sabia?

- Quando foi que fiz isso? – Perguntou exaltada, a garota.

- Foi na vez em que nos vimos à primeira vez, onde te encontrei no meu quarto... Tomando banho.

- Aonde quer chegar? – Reclama ela.

- A questão é que você sempre vê os meus defeitos, mas nunca viu os seus sabia?

- Ah é mesmo? Como qual?

- É grossa, escandalosa, acha que pode falar o que bem entender sincera demais, meio chata e bem burra – À medida que ele falava, Naruko ia ficando mais vermelha – Preciso continuar?

- Você é um idiota que pensa que pode fazer o que bem entender com os outros, e olha só o que está fazendo!

- O que?

- Estávamos brigando sobre esse seu relacionamento com essa tal de Karin e agora estamos falando nossos defeitos!

- A única coisa que estou tentando te explicar é que meu pai me arranjou essa mulher da noite para o dia – Diz Sasuke já muito nervoso – Ontem eu estava solteiro, hoje estou praticamente casado, não é que eu não consiga manter um relacionamento.

- Me explica essa história direito!

- Ai meu Kami-sama! Ela é a filha de um dos clientes mais importantes de meu pai, e como o pai da Karin já estava dando indiretas que sua filha estava solteira e essas merdas, meu pai disse que nós dois podíamos nos casar – Resmunga – Mas acontece que quando eu soube, fiz um acordo com meu pai: se por acaso eu não conseguisse uma namorada em prazo de um ano, eu teria de me casar com ela, entendeu?

A garota já estava bem mais calma agora que tinha ouvido a explicação do Uchiha, mas mesmo assim muito nervosa, agora que o moreno era noivo de outra, seu caso com ele teria de acabar, a não ser...

- Sasuke – Chama a Uzumaki esperançosa – Gosta da Karin?

- Não.

- Então eu tenho a solução para o problema de nós dois: vou fingir ser sua namorada – Naruko rapidamente tapa a boca do outro ao perceber que ele iria retrucar – Escute antes ok? Como eu estava dizendo: vou ser sua namorada, então poderá falar pro seu papaizinho que tem uma e então ele será obrigado á desmanchar essa loucura de casamento marcado, assim, nós dois resolvemos os nossos problemas.

- Belo plano Uzumaki, mas tenho uma pergunta: que problema que te atormenta? – Pergunta tirando a mão dela de sua boca e cruzando os braços.

- Quero ver se consegue mesmo manter-se preso em uma relação, poderá acabar comigo a qualquer hora e todos estarão sabendo do nosso "namoro" – Diz confiante de que o Uchiha nunca aceitaria aquilo – E então? Trato feito? – Pergunta estendendo a mão.

- Feito – Responde ele apertando a mão de Naruko para a surpresa desta – Mas precisaremos saber absolutamente tudo, de agora em diante, chega de segredos ok?

- Ok! – Concorda ela.

- Agora vamos logo que daqui a pouco bate para o próximo período – Comenta Sasuke estendendo a mão em direção á Uzumaki, que o olha interrogativa – Somos namorados, seria muito melhor andarmos de mãos dadas.

- Certo – Diz entrelaçando os dedos com Sasuke, sem esconder a alegria de não precisar mais manter em segredo sua relação com ele.

- Mas Sasuke – Diz ela antes de sair – Por quê não me sinto mais quente como antes?

- Ah, sei lá, acho que o afrodisíaco tem um efeito temporário sobre a pessoa, sabe como é, há essa hora já estaríamos...

- Entendi – Grita Naruko o puxando pela mão na quais os dois estavam entrelaçados – Vamos.

- Você que manda.

Os dois saem da sala vazia pensando a mesma coisa:

"Vai ser difícil"

**Continua...**

Yo!

Finalmente, o décimo capítulo escrito, sinto muitíssimo pela demora, acontece que sempre escrevi esta fanfic na biblioteca lá do meu colégio, mas acabei sendo pega pela coordenadora que me supervisionava e levei uma baita suspensão, mas não se preocupem, mais três semanas e conseguirei voltar a mecher nos computadores de lá.

Também quero me desculpar com o pessoal que tinha me mandado reviews, foram tão gentis que esqueci de agradecer e acabei não respondendo eles, portanto, responderei á todos agora!

**Reviews...**

**Lya Beauchamp****: **Você leu a minha mente minha criança! As coisas prometem ficar muito quentes de agora em diante, se tiver muita sorte, o hentai sai daqui a pouco, mas tenho quase certeza que daqui a dois capítulos ele vai bater na sua porta, e tenho certeza que você irá atender xD.

Muito obrigada pelo review e bjos...

**Mfm2885****: **Que bom que você gostou do novo capítulo, agradeço muito pelo review, você é uma das minhas leitoras prediletas, além de me mandar vário comentários, ainda me ajuda bastante, muito obrigada.

Na verdade era para ser assim: "Sasuke não podia deixar aquilo acabar daquele jeito, mesmo se desse empate ele nunca mais..."

Se não fosse por você, nunca notaria meu próprio erro XD.

Bjos...

**Tia Juh Thereza****: **Oá! Bem vinda á minha Fanfic, é a primeira vez que lhe vejo por aqui, sabe como é né? Tem que receber bem os novos leitores XD, que bom que gostou desse casal meio louco, há muito tempo que pensei em fazer sobre os dois, mas tudo bem.

Muito obrigada por comentar e quero lhe ver muito mais vezes por aqui!

Bjos...

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **Sabe como é, muitas fãs deles gostam dele bem pervertido, então pode relaxar que vai ter muitos amassos maravilhosos antes, não sei bem quanto tempo vai demorar o hentai, mas acho que daqui a três capítulos ele já sai, sabe como é, é muito chato acabar logo com a graça da coisa, e ainda estou iniciando outros (sim, vivo iniciando Fanfic até não poder mais, sabe como é) Fico muito aliviada que está gostando da fic, mas não se preocupe minha pequena pervertidinha: o hentai já ta vindo!

Bjos...

**Pink Ringo****: **Menina má, vá para a cama agora sem hentai ò.ó! XD! To brincando pequenininha, o hentai ainda não veio nesse capítulo u.u', mas não se preocupe que eu já estou o fazendo e já sei como ele vai ficar, portanto sem desespero, o problema é que não acho seu e-mail nem a pau u.u, mas se me mandar uma mensagem com ele ficarei muito agradecida .

NÃO SE PREOCUPE, O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE DA NARUKO JÁ ESTÁ VINDO! Pose nice guy"

Bjos e até o capítulo onze!

**Taliane****: **Gomen né, tenho tido problemas, mas você está certa em me dar sermão, isso não justificava eu ter demorado muito, mas não se preocupe, ele já saiu e agradeço muito sua paciência!

Bjos...

Bem gente, como já comentei, acho que o hentai estará previsto para daqui á três capítulos, não precisam se desesperar, obrigado pela paciência, mas se vocês quiserem o hentai antes, me mandem reviews que penso bastante no caso, pois minha história pode tomar dois rumos diferentes, portanto, só me falarem!

Bjos e mais uma vez, obrigado pela paciência!


	11. Vidas iguais, Rumos difrentes

oi gente

Aqui está mais um capítulo de minha fic, bem tem um pequeno comunicado para fazer á vocês, eu sei, falei no capítulo anterior que o hentai estaria presente para daqui a três capítulos, mas temo informa-los que não tenho certeza.

Minha fanfic realmente pretende ser um pouco longa, portanto, não tenho certeza, preciso escrever muita coisa, mas prometo que de agora em diante, pretendo faze-la com capítulos maiores, pelo menos tentarei...

Sem mais delongas e comunicados chocantes, vamos para o capítulo onze tão esperados!

Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 11 – Vidas iguais, Rumos diferentes.**

- Bem – Continua Kakashi depois de escrever toda a matéria no quadro – Como eu estava dizendo...

- Kakashi-sensei – Chama Naruko baixo vendo o professor dirigir sua atenção á si – Podemos entrar?

- Bem, se eu fosse um professor chato, eu diria que não, mas como é matéria nova, podem – Kakashi logo a vê e o Uchiha de mãos dada e completa, com um sorrisinho – Não se preocupe Sasuke, garanto que sua namorada sabe o caminho para sua mesa.

- NAMORADA? – Grita Kiba, Ino, Sakura e Shikamaru, se levantando diante da notícia.

- Bem, pelo que posso ver, acho que são namorados.

- Kakashi-sensei, não confunda as coisas ok? – Diz kiba – Eles podem apenas serem amigos e...

- Não Kiba – Se pronuncia Sasuke puxando a Uzumaki pelos ombros para perto de si – Ela é mesmo a minha namorada.

Bomba. Aquilo havia caído como uma bomba. Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke arranjava uma namorada? O cara mais cobiçado pelas garotas do colégio, e também fora, estava namorando?

"Aí tem coisa" Pensa Ino "Como esses dois podem, sem mais nem menos começar a namorar, e a Naruko me contaria se estivesse a fim dele".

"Sasuke? Namorando?" Comenta pensativamente Shikamaru "Impossível! Esse cara não consegue manter um namoro nem de uma semana!".

Ino e Shikamaru se encaram, ali tinha coisa!

- Sasuke-kun, você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara – Se manifesta Sakura logo depois de recuperada pelo susto da notícia – Você conheceu essa menina a menos de dois meses! E quanto a mim, você conhece á um ano! Um ano! O que essa garota tem que eu não tenho.

- Morda a língua quando for falar de mim Haruno – Responde rispidamente à loira, se colocando na frente do Uchiha – Pelo menos eu não fico correndo atrás dele feito uma desesperada, nem fico gritando "Sasuke-kun" pra tudo que é lugar desse colégio, e, além disso...

- Além disso, o que Uzumaki? – Pergunta já com raiva – Além disso, o quê?

- Eu sou muito mais bonita do que você!

A Haruno já estava pronta para voar no pescoço da outra, isso se não fosse Shikamaru a segurando.

- Me larga! Vo acaba com essa comedora de homens – Grita se debatendo.

- Comedora de homens?! – Pergunta logo sendo segurada por Sasuke – Antes comedora de homens do que comedora de pasto ô vaca!

- Quem você ta chamando de vaca! Eu vo acaba contigo!

- É com você mesmo! Pode vir que eu vou esperar sentada ok? Mal posso me segurar na hora de te descer a mão nessa cara deformada.

- CHEGA! – Grita Kakashi se pronunciando algum tempo depois e lançando um olhar irado para toda a turma – Juro que suspenso todos vocês se não calarem a boca agora!

A sala fica mergulhada em um silêncio profundo, afinal, não era todo o dia que o professor de geografia, Hatake Kakashi, se enfurecia tanto.

- Sentem-se todos agora mesmo, antes que mande todo mundo para a diretoria!

Logo, a aula inteira estava mergulhada em silêncio, e sentados óbvio.

- Muito bem... Como eu estava dizendo a Europa...

Então, o sinal tocou.

**No recreio...**

- Naru-chan – Começa Hinata sentando ao lado de sua amiga, que estava encostada na cerejeira – É verdade que Uchiha-sama e você estão namorando?

- Claro que sim Hin-chan! Por que seria mentira? – Perguntou.

- É que antes vocês dois se tratavam como cão e gato, e agora estão juntinhos como... Namorados.

- Sabe o que é Hin-chan, é que eu o irritava para esconder meus sentimentos – Diz Naruko mentindo – Mas agora, vejo que eu implicava com ele só para chamar a sua atenção, a verdade é que eu sempre quis que Sasuke olhasse somente para mim.

Ela sabia que estava mentindo para uma de suas melhores amigas, mas o moreno e ela haviam combinado de não contarem o plano á ninguém, á não ser uma pessoa de muita confiança, mas logo ela tira esse pensamento da cabeça.

Hinata era a pessoa mais confiável de se contar um problema ou segredo confidencial, mas o problema seria se por acaso Sakura fosse atrás dela com sua ganguezinha e quisesse interrogá-la, sendo que ela sabia ser cruel, teria uma hora que a Hyuuga se renderia, pois era uma menina frágil.

A única pessoa que poderia contar era Ino, pois além de saber se defender, nem sob tortura entregava um amigo seu, e era esse a qualidade que a Uzumaki mais admirava na amiga: amigos em primeiro lugar.

- Mas Naru-chan, como você pode namorar um cara como aquele? – Pergunta Hinata como se fosse um absurdo – Você sabe muito bem que Uchiha-sama não consegue manter um namoro Naru-chan! Ele só vai te machucar.

Todo sangue do corpo da loira sobe para o rosto, quem era ela para julgar Sasuke mal o conhecendo, sendo que ela não consegue nem sequer falar no rosto das pessoas! A menina se levanta completamente vermelha de raiva.

- Você pensa que sabe alguma coisa do Sasuke, mas na verdade não sabe nada sobre ele! – Grita à loira, logo se assustando com a voz ríspida e baixou a cabeça – Desculpa Hin-chan, to meio nervosa, não to nos meus melhores dias sabe?

- Tudo bem Naru-chan – Fala a garota se levantando e abraçando a amiga – Desculpe por julgar seu namorado, mas entenda, não quero que se machuque.

Lágrimas inesperadas sobem para os olhos da garota ao ouvir as palavras de Hinata, o pior não eram as pessoas ficarem falando mal de si mesma pelas costas, e sim por ter de suportar a idéia que era apenas um namoro arranjado, o Uchiha se daria bem no final, se conseguisse enganar o pai dele, mas ela sairia machucada, aquilo já estava previsto desde aquele dia.

O dia em que se descobriu apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke, o galã do colégio Konoha Gakuen School, e saber que não era correspondida, que era apenas uma peça que podia facilmente ser descartada.

- Hin-chan, preciso ficar um pouco sozinha ok? – Fala ela enxugando os olhos disfarçadamente, mas vendo que Hinata havia notado.

- Tem certeza que você esta bem Naru-chan? – Pergunta preocupada a Hyuuga.

- Vou ficar – Promete Naruko já se distanciando da colega de classe – Assim que for á um lugar – Promete e saí em direção á sua escola.

A garota corria pelos corredores a fim de chegar logo á seu destino, aquele era o único lugar deserto, além das salas vazias, que ninguém lhe incomodaria, era seu lugar secreto, apesar de todos conhecerem.

Chegando lá, estava absolutamente tudo no lugar da última vez que visitou ali: a sala de música.

Apesar de não saber tocar nenhum instrumento, sabia cantar muito bem, desde criança seus pais a elogiavam por ter pegado um dom tão admirável, e brincavam dizendo que se tornaria uma cantora famosa, desde então, escrevia músicas ou cantava quando queria se sentir relaxada.

Então, sentando-se em uma cadeira na frente do quadro, começa a cantar baixinho:

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Cantando, lembrava-se de como viera parar naquele lugar: sua paixão de criança que nutria por Sasuke a obrigara a fazer loucuras pelas quais ela nem imaginava que faria na vida, mas também ganhara novos amigos, se não fosse por ele, estaria em sua vidinha pacata e sem graça de sempre, talvez ela estivesse errada: tinha um lado bom da coisa.

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

Sasuke, de desconhecido passara para amigo, de amigo, foi para amante, de amante um garoto arranjado para ser seu namorado e agora, se tornou a pessoa mais importante para si mesma.

_Michi naru sekai mo yume kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

Rapidamente, a garota se vira ao perceber uma presença atrás de si, e vê a pessoa que lhe atormentara a mente durante toda a sua música, encostado na batente da porta.

- Continue – Pede ele em um tom calmo, como se estivesse apreciando, e então, ela finaliza.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Tsuki nuketera mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikuru hodo_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

- Você canta bem – Começa Sasuke falando depois de alguns momentos em silêncio – Aonde ouviu essa música.

- Obrigada, eu inventei, canto quando estou triste ou estressada – Comenta ainda olhando para baixo.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta o moreno, preocupado – Tudo bem.

-Sim – Diz dando seu sorriso falso, mas quando vê o rosto severo do outro, o desfaz, sentindo uma grande vontade de chorar – Não... Sinto-me confusa.

- Em relação á que? – O garoto se aproxima, parando na sua frente – Posso saber?

- Infelizmente não...

- Um dia saberei? – Pergunta reformulando a resposta, logo, vendo uma afirmativa na cabeça da namorada – Promete?

- Prometo – Um soluço escapa de sua garganta e as lágrimas não são mais seguradas.

O Uchiha a pega pelos pulsos e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, oferecendo apoio em seus braços, no qual ela aceitou.

O garoto não entendia mais o que estava sentindo, queria proteger Naruko, ficar ao lado dela, poder abraçá-la sentindo que ela era sua e de mais ninguém daquele colégio, ou vida, o que era aquilo? Não sentia isso por mais ninguém a não ser ela.

Poderia ser aquilo que todos chamavam de amor? Estar apaixonado? De repente, ele não se viu surpreso, e até já sabia por que ela, fora a única garota que vira primeiro, sua personalidade antes de seu rosto bonito, sua amizade antes de seu dinheiro e seu amor antes do sexo, e se pensar bem, ele nunca estivera apaixonado.

Apaixonado? Talvez... Mas era preciso esperar um pouco mais antes de confirmar aquilo.

Ele logo pára de pensar ao sentir que ela parara de chorar e se distanciava dele.

- Obrigada – Agradece ela agora sorrindo verdadeiramente – Me sinto bem melhor agora.

- Sabe – Começa o garoto – Como estamos namorando, precisamos mesmo saber um sobre o outro.

- Ok, então, por que não começamos a falar sobre a nossa infância? – Pergunta mais dando uma sugestão – Seria um ótimo começo, quem começa?

- Quer começar? – A menina nega com a cabeça – Bem, nasci em uma família rica e nunca tive amigos, a não ser uma menina a quem não me lembro muito bem, quando tive de ir embora para estudar fora do país, dei o colar de minha mãe para ela, prometendo voltar – Sasuke vê a garota á sua frente apertar o peito, mas ignora – Fui á uma escola na suíça onde estudei até o primeiro ano, depois, voltei para cá e entrei nesse colégio, pronto, essa é minha vida.

- Hmm, agora eu – Se pronuncia a outra – Quando tinha sete anos, também tive um amigo, mas – Naruko rapidamente se liga que daria muita bandeira falar que o seu "amigo" havia ido embora – Ele morreu... É morreu, aí então estudei em um colégio na Espanha até a oitava série e voltei para o Japão para cursar o primeiro ano aqui em um colégio feminino, naquela época o Konoha ainda não aceitava meninas sabe? Então, quando descobri que garotas eram aceitas em meu segundo ano, então já que meu pai disse que Naruto não estava se dando bem aqui, o trocou de colégio e me colocou aqui,

- Que história mais complicada – Fala o Uchiha com uma cara confusa – Bem, nós dois já sabemos da vida um do outro, agora vamos ver nossa vida amorosa.

- Precisamos mesmo falar sobre isso?

- Sim! Comece você, já que eu havia começado antes.

- Certo á um ano atrás eu namorei um menino, o nome dele era Kabuto e era um menino muito gentil – Naruko sente o olhar irado sobre si – Não me olhe assim, qualquer um namora nos dias de hoje! Bem, continuando, nosso relacionamento era muito bom, meu pai adorava ele, mas aí... Acabamos! Desde então, nunca mais tive um namorado.

- Você comeu uma parte da história – Fala o moreno com um sorriso sacana – Por que vocês acabaram?

- É que... Bem... Como eu posso dizer isso... Ele queria...

- Transar com você? – Fala Sasuke indiferente.

- Isso mesmo! – Fala ela ainda vermelha – Como naquela época eu ainda não me sentia pronta, decidi acabar antes de cometer alguma burrice.

"Se sente preparada agora?" pensa Sasuke, mas logo balança a cabeça tirando esse pensamento da mente.

- Bem, agora é a sua vez, fale sobre você! – Diz a garota animada com a idéia de saber sobre a vida do moreno.

- Como posso falar – Ele começa meio sem-graça – Minha vida não foi lá muito santa...

- Um filme pornô mais ou menos? – Pergunta irônica recebendo um olhar de "Morra" por parte de Sasuke – Ok parei!

- Quando entrei nesse colégio, comecei a namorar a Sakura, ela começou a se jogar pra cima de mim, e como na época eu era virgem, acabei namorando ela, depois disso parti pra outra, mas a Haruno continuou me perseguindo, passei só a ignora-la, pensando que algum dia ela iria me deixar em paz.

- Realmente, acho que agora a Sakura vai te deixar em paz já que pensa que você ta namorando comigo – Confessa.

De repente, os dois celulares começam a apitar, dizendo que receberam uma mensagem, e os dois vêem o que receberam.

No de Naruko, dizia:

"Menina, Tu nem sabe, a esposa do amigo do meu pai abriu uma Sexy Shop, vamo da uma escapadinha da aula pra ir lá? Beijinhos da Ino-chan ".

Ps: O endereço é...

No de Sasuke, dizia:

"Meu, a amiga da minha irmã abriu uma Sexy Shop, vamo lá agora! E o melhor de tudo, ela vai nos deixa entra! Me manda uma mensagem dizendo se aceita ou não ok?"

PS: O Shikamaru vai também, não pode perde por nada! O endereço é...

E logo a baixo falava a rua.

Naruko fica estática diante da mensagem, ir a uma Sexy Shop? Ino estava louca? Tudo bem que ela nunca ira á uma, mas podia esperar dois anos certos? Bem... Uma olhada não iria matar ninguém certo?

Sasuke estava no mesmo modo, só mesmo o Kiba pra manda aquele tipo de coisa para ele, mas... Uma Sexy Shop? Era uma oportunidade de ouro! Bem, uma escapadinha não iria matar ninguém certo?

- Tenho que ir – Falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Minha mãe ta me chamando, então sabe como é né? – Responde rápido Naruko para que o Uchiha não desconfiasse.

- Ah, claro, eu também preciso ir... Meu pai ta me chamando... A gente se vê depois... – Responde pegando a mochila.

- Claro preciso correr – Naruko bota a sua mochila nas costas e da um selinho em Sasuke, e quando nota o que fizera, cora – Ah desculpe, sabe como é, preciso ir, tchau! – E saí porta á fora.

Sasuke fica estático, mas logo balança a cabeça, e pega o celular escrevendo a seguinte mensagem para Kiba:

"Lógico que eu vou meu, te encontro lá, só não entra antes de mim ok? Espera-me!"

E assim, vai rumo ao seu quarto.

Naruko também escrevia uma mensagem á Ino:

"Encontro-te lá ok? Beijos!"

E lá iam os dois correndo para seus quartos á fim de se trocarem e encontrarem seus amigos nos lugares planejados.

**Fora do colégio...**

- Então? Mandou a mensagem? – Pergunta Shikamaru olhando para a amiga e namorada, Ino.

- Sim, e você? Contou pro Kiba? – Fala pendurando-se nos ombros do namorado – Foi ótimo o seu plano! Poderemos ver o comportamento dos dois e ver se realmente estão namorando.

- Sim, e além do mais – Indaga beijando a mão da loira – Pode comprar alguns "Brinquedinhos" novos...

- Você é mesmo um pervertido – E o beija – É por isso que eu gosto de você.

- Mesmo assim, esse plano é problemático demais...

- Ce tinha que estraga o clima né? – Fala chutando o outro – Mas tudo bem, vamo logo que o Kiba e a Hinata devem ta nos esperando...

**Continua...**

Bem, fim do capítulo onze gente, a fic ta quase terminando, mas tudo bem.

Sinto decepcionar os fãs de GaaXIno e ShikaXTema, mas acontece que eu amo ShikaXIno, e realmente gosto de escrever esses dois juntos.

Chega de papo! Vamos ás reviews...

**Sta-Leticia****: **Sinto te decepcionar, mas a minha fic promete ser um poucochinho longo, mas não se preocupe, vai ter muitos amassos quentes até lá, e eu prometo uma surpresinha muito quente no próximo capítulo, então mada de desespero.

Beijos...

Pquack

**Mfm2885****: **Que bom que alegrei seu dia, não se preocupe, a Naru-chan logo, logo vai contar a verdade pro Sasuke, mas vamos deixar a fic ainda com um arzinho de mistério, espero que tenha esclarecido sua dúvida sobre se o Sasu-chan gostava da Naru-chan ou não, quis deixar isso bem certo pros outros leitores.

Beijos...

Pquack

**Tsunade Uzumaki****: **Bem,que bom que esclareci as dúvidas sobre se o Sasuke era apaixonado pela Naruko ou se era só mais um romance de verão, quer te agradecer por ter revisado a minha experimentos nada inocentes, e não se preocupe, a "Pagamento de Dívida" ainda está aberta, estou escrevendo.

Beijos...

Pquack

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **Estou evoluindo bastante quando se trata de descrever amassos, só estou um pouco insegura quanto escrever o hentai, ainda não sei se vai ser bom, mas obrigada pelo elogio.

Sasuke safado é tudo de bom, tenho que admitir, sinto muito se vai demorar um pouco mais o hentai, mas tenho uma surpresinha muito quente pro próximo capítulo se te alegra, e promete ser muito quente!

Realmente, adorei quando eu escrevi da briga das duas, foi à parte que eu mais ri quando eu li de novo, o afrodisíaco foi bem quente não? Não se preocupa, ele vai voltar, agradeço por ter-me favoritado como autora, eu fiquei muito feliz, "Pequena pervertidinha"? Foi sim um elogio minha pequena.

Beijos...

Pquack

Não tive muitos reviews neste capítulo, fiquei um pouco triste, mas espero que no próximo eu tenha! Também peço um pouco de piedade na fic "Pagamento de dívida" não estou conseguindo inspiração, se quiserem, me mandem uma mensagem com alguma idéia para deixá-la picante.

Beijos e até o Capítulo doze!


	12. A melhor invenção de todas!

oi gente

Todo mundo acho que eu tinha sido raptada por alienígenas de marte não? xD? Mas estou de volta! Sem alguns órgãos, mas de volta sauhsauhsaushaushau

Bom, tive de estudar para minhas recuperações, portanto, não tive muito tempo para escrever, somente hoje que tenho um tempinho livre posso postar este capítulo, peço perdão pela demora, mas acho que valeu a pena, já que o conteúdo do capítulo é bem interessante!

Passei muito tempo revisando ele, portanto, quero muitas reviews ouviram Ò.Ó! não se preocupem, é um modo de dizer como é bom estar de volta á internet '

Muitos beijos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 12 – A melhor invenção de todas!**

- Ino, nós não podemos ser presas por entrar em uma Sexy Shop sem ter dezoito anos? – Fala Naruko olhando para a loja em tons vermelhos e pretos, meio desconfiada.

- Lógico que não, eu já disse, o amigo do meu pai tem uma mulher que é dona dessa loja e disse que a gente podia vir aqui e ela daria alguns descontos inclusive! – Completa animada a loira.

A loira de maria-chiquinha vestia uma blusa verde azulado com as bordas da manga e gola preta junto com uma saia branca e tamanco branco á deixando um pouco mais alta e com sua mochila preta, enquanto a outra estava usando apenas um vestido amarelo com uma sandália igual á de Naruko, mas mais alta.

As duas encontravam-se em frente á loja, Naruko recusando-se a entrar, enquanto Ino tentava convence-la á entrar logo antes que a vissem, ela é interrompida pelo tocar do seu próprio celular.

- Deve ser a Hin-chan! – Mente Ino se afastando um pouco da Uzumaki – Onde vocês tão Shikamaru?

- Na esquina, e dá pra ver vocês daqui! – Afirma o Nara.

- Merda! Ok eu irei colocá-la dentro da loja, enquanto isso distraia o Kiba e o Sasuke pra que não nos vejam certo? – E assim, desliga.

- Certo – Fala Shikamaru desligando o celular logo em seguida – Ok gente, antes de tudo, a amiga da minha irmã falou que daria uns descontos pra gente, portanto, não abusem!

- Beleza! – Grita Kiba eufórico, vestia uma blusa vermelha parecendo uma jaqueta sem mangas junto com um jeans azul marinho e tênis preto.

- Pare de fazer escândalos seu idiota – Reclama Sasuke que usava uma camiseta branca, com jeans azuis junto com a jaqueta, mas ela continha o símbolo da família Uchiha.

- Quem você está chamando de idiota seu... – Ameaça o Inuzuka, mas e detido por Shikamaru.

- Pare de fazer escândalos antes que chamem a polícia pensando que é uma briga seus idiotas – Fala Nara que vestia uma calça preta com um tênis azul escuro e camiseta verde onde dizia "No Stress" – Aff, vocês são problemáticos demais...

- E aí Ino? A Hin-chan vem ou não? – Pergunta a outra loira.

- Quem? Ah sim! Não, ela disse que prefere fica assistindo a aula! Meu deus! – Fala Ino avistando Kiba, Shikamaru e Sasuke, tendo uma idéia – Não é o Sasuke-kun e os meninos?

- QUE? – Grita olhando pra trás e vendo os três – Maldição! Eu falei pro Sasuke que tinha de ir pra casa e esse filho da mãe me aparece aqui? Vem! – E puxando Ino, entra na Sexy Shop.

- Aquela não era a Naruko? – Pergunta Sasuke olhando para frente.

- Talvez – Responde Kiba – Foi impressão minha ou ela e Ino entrarão na suposta Sexy Shop?

- Que tal dar uma olhada? – Indaga o moreno apressando o passo junto dos outros.

- Bem vindos – Fala a mulher morena perto da porta – O que desejam?

- KURENAI-SENSEI! – Gritam as duas juntas.

- Ino-chan! Naru-chan! Á quanto tempo! Como estão? – Pergunta Kurenai.

- Estamos bem, mas... O que a senhora está fazendo... – Ino olha a barriga de Kurenai e vê ela maior que o normal – Quantos meses sensei?

- Seis meses, e é um menininho – Fala com muito orgulho – Vocês devem ser as meninas que viriam aqui não é?

- Sim – Fala Naruko vermelha, a única pessoa que esperava encontrar naquela Sexy Shop era sua professora de Artes – Viemos ver algumas coisinhas.

- Hmm, as meninas querem enlouquecer os namoradinhos não é? – Responde maliciosa – Que bom que Shikamaru tem uma namorada tão boa como você heim Ino!

- E o Sasuke, sensei! Não esqueça o Sasuke! – Diz Ino.

- O Sasuke? Não me diga que... – A morena olha pra Naruko vermelha e a abraça pelos ombros – Que bom Naru-chan! E ainda com um menino tão bonitinho!

- Hehe, pois é... – Indaga se afastando um pouco depois de Kurenai solta-la – Nosso relacionamento é bom...

- É só isso que você tem a dizer de mim? – Pergunta uma voz masculina a segurando pelos ombros.

- Sasuke! – Grita ela assustada, mas logo faz cara de sacana – Você me disse que seu pai te chamara!

- E você me disse a mesma, mas com sua mãe – Fala lhe dando um selinho – Agora, estamos quites!

- Seu...

- Por que não me disse que queria esquentar mais a nossa relação? Teria vindo com você, seria um prazer – Comenta dando um sorriso cínico e bebendo a água na garrafa que trazia.

- Que amor Naru-chan seu namorado é muito bom com você! – Diz a dona da loja feliz.

- Nem te conto! – Fala a loira sorrindo – Mas ele compensa em outros lugares, se é que me entende – Diz dando uma piscadela e ouvindo Sasuke se engasgar.

- É bom saber que ele está te satisfazendo querida! Que tal darem uma olhada na loja?

- Ótima idéia! Vamos – Diz Naru pegando Sasuke pela gola e o puxando para o fundo da grande loja, e quando estavam afastados, grita – "Por que não me disse que queria esquentar nossa relação?" fala sério Uchiha.

- "Ele me compensa em outros lugares" Quais? Na biblioteca te ajudando a fazer o trabalho de química? – Diz fazendo uma voz afeminada.

- Esquece! Vamos dar uma olhada na loja e esquecer que isso aconte... – Ela se cala e começa a ficar vermelha ao olhar o que tinha ao seu lado.

- Que houve? – O Uchiha vê e sorri malicioso - Está querendo um vibrador é? Por que não me disse que gostava de prazer próprio?

- Seu imbecil, não é nada disso! É que... Bem... As meninas da aula dizem que isso é muito bom de usar – Confessa vermelha.

- Entendi – Responde o moreno olhando os diversos – Por que não compra?

- O que!? Eu? Como vou para o colégio com essa coisa? – Reclama como se fosse alguma coisa absurda.

- Naruko, você deve usá-lo quando está sozinha sabe? E não na frente de todos! – Responde – Além disso, você está precisando.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela o pega pela gola.

- Não temos nenhuma relação séria, portanto, dê um pouco de prazer ao seu corpo – O Uchiha tira a mão dela de sua camiseta e a olha sério – Pois não poderei te satisfazer como ele faria.

A Uzumaki fica braba, pois mesmo não ter transado com Sasuke, ele a satisfazia como ninguém nunca fizera, apesar de serem apenas amassos, eram muito bons e quentes.

A fim de tirar aquela idéia da cabeça daquele idiota, ela fica na ponta dos pés e beija sua bochecha, dando um sorriso infantil.

- Pois saiba que você me satisfaz – Fala – Mesmo sendo apenas beijos e amassos.

O Uchiha fica impressionado com a ação da outra, mas acaba sorrindo como fazia nas poucas vezes que fizera.

- Bom saber, mas... – Ele pega um dos vibradores e mostra para ela – Por que não experimenta? Só por curiosidade?

- Se você não tiver começado um relacionamento sexual ainda, é bom usar um pequeno – Sussurra Kurenai os assustando.

- Como assim? Os que eu estou vendo são... Bem... Grandes! – Comenta a loira.

- Eu tenho um especial, mas... – Ela olha Sasuke meio incerta – Precisa ser em particular, por que não vai ver Shikamaru e Kiba? Eles estão lá perto dos óleos de massagem – Pergunta para Sasuke.

- Certo – E sai andando.

- Venha comigo – Fala a mulher de olhos vermelhos a puxando para uma porta no canto da loja, elas descem uma escada e entram em um tipo de porão aonde tinha uma caixa de veludo vermelho em cima de uma mesa cheia de ferramentas – Aqui está! Minha mais nova invenção.

Ela abre, e ao invés de ser algo grandioso como naruko imaginara, era apenas uma coisa que lembrava uma cápsula de remédio, mas do tamanho da metade de um dedo, junto de um mini controle oval onde dizia OFF, 1, 2, 3 e 4, um em cima do outro.

- Que isso? – Pergunta a loira pegando a pequena máquina notando como ela era feita de borracha e um pouco mais pesada – Um novo medicamento?

- Muito melhor – Diz Kurenai com um sorriso misterioso no rosto – É um vibrador especial para meninas virgens!

- Isso? Um vibrador? Ta de brincadeira certo?

- Não, eu o criei para aquelas meninas que tentam chegar ao orgasmo, mas nunca conseguem sabe? – Fala pegando o controle – Criei uma velocidade nova junto com um formato novo também, por isso digo que será a minha mais nova invenção, mas preciso de alguém para testar.

- E você quer que seja eu? E se esse troço explodir? – A Uzumaki levanta os braços para cima.

- Já o testei, não tem perigo, tentei testar em mim, mas quero que seja com meninas virgens, poderia? Por favor! – Fala implorando.

- Hmm... – A garota olha para a pequena maquina e a aperta na mão – Certo, mas só por que quero ver se é bom um vibrador.

- Muito obrigada! – Agradece Kurenai dando a caixa vermelha para ela – Será um presente certo? Não esqueça de tirá-lo antes de dormir ou de limpá-lo antes de guardá-lo, pode me visitar quando quiser para falar como ele é ok?

- Certo... – Ela fica quieta quando vê que existiam dois controles ali dentro – Por que dois controles?

- Caso queira dar para o seu namorado sabe? – Diz dando uma piscadela a vendo corar – Vou dar agora mesmo ao Sasuke-kun!

- Não! – Grita a Uzumaki – Deixa que eu dê pra ele!

- Que bom que você iria me oferecer – Diz o moreno parado na escada levemente escorado no apoio que continha nela e se aproximando, pega gentilmente da mão de Kurenai – Poderia me falar quais são os sintomas de cada nível?

- Claro! – Responde animada a professora de artes – Nível um ela sentira um tremor estranho e um leve prazer depende muito de cada mulher, nível dois ela começara a sentir um prazer maior com o tremor aumentado dentro de si, é possível ouvi-la gemer baixinho e apertar as pernas, nível três ela pode começar a gemer alto com essa velocidade, portanto deve-se fazer em lugar muito privado e finalmente o nível quatro!

Naruko estava tão vermelha que escondia o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto Sasuke escutava atentamente como se sua vida dependesse de ouvir as informações que lhe eram dadas.

- É um nível um pouco louco, é bem pesado para uma virgem, deve primeiro se acostumar bastante com o três antes de ir para o quatro, se conseguir chegar até ele e se sentir desconfortável é melhor parar – Avisa em um tom muito perigoso que assustou o Uchiha e a Uzumaki.

- Então por que o colocou? – Pergunta o moreno com os braços cruzados.

- Para as meninas que não tem coragem de se entregar, mas tem um desejo imenso sabe? – Explica – Bom, é isso! Esses dois controles são muito diferentes, tem o controle mestre e o primário!

Os amantes fazem uma cara de confusão ao ouvirem aquilo.

- O primário – Ela levanta o controle oval cinza que cabia na palma da mão - É para ser feito sozinho quando não se tem o mestre, mas se o mestre estiver funcionando – Ela levanta o outro, que era preto – O primário, automaticamente, pára de funcionar até o outro ser desligado.

- Quer dizer que se eu estiver usando o meu no nível dois e o mestre ligar no nível três, o primário pára de funcionar? – Pergunta a loira.

- Exatamente, e quando o primário liga, o mestre também vai ligar automaticamente no mesmo nível e caso o mestre desligar, o primário automaticamente fará isso também, para fazer o primário funcionar novamente, desligue e ligue e voltará a funcionar normalmente – Ela entrega o controle oval cinza para Naruko – Use com sabedoria – E entrega o preto para o outro – Use para o prazer de sua namorada.

- Bem... Eu vou dar uma olhada na Ino ok? – E colocando a caixa na mochila preta que levava nas costas, sobe as escadas.

- Naru-chan! Antes de você subir – Diz a morena puxando a aluna e colocando dentro do banheiro – Coloque agora que eu quero saber se incomoda certo?

- Certo – E fecha a porta.

- Você me deu o controle mestre não é? – Pergunta Sasuke com os olhos fechados e sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Sim, sabe, as coisas ficam excitantes para nós, mulheres, quando são os homens que nos dão prazer – Responde – Mesmo que através de máquinas.

- Kurenai-sensei é muito estranha – Confessa o moreno – Mas sábia.

- Obrigada.

A loira sai do banheiro cinco minutos depois igual como entrara.

- Algum estranhamento? – Pergunta preocupada a sensei.

- Nenhum, parece que não tenho nada – Fala normalmente.

- Isso é ótimo, agora, por que não vão para o colégio, se apressem e ainda conseguiram chegar a tempo da aula de Ed. Física.

- Certo, vem Sasuke – Fala a Naruko se despedindo e puxando Sasuke consigo.

- Kurenai-sensei! – Grita Ino lá de cima – Vou deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa certo?

- Certo! – Responde gritando a mulher, e quando ouve a porta fechar, dá um suspiro meio cansado – Essa gravidez está me deixando cada vez mais exausta, vou descansar um pouco.

**Á caminho do colégio...**

- Só mesmo a Kurenai-sensei para me fazer testar essa coisa – Comenta a loira para o moreno.

- Pois é – Ele olha para o controle preto que ainda tinha na mão e sorri – Mas vou me divertir muito com essa invenção.

- Idiota! – Ela soca o braço do moreno e anda um pouco mais para frente, á fim de provocar, Sasuke liga o vibrador no nível um.

- Yaaaaaaa! – Grita a loira caindo no chão, sentindo-se fraca ao perceber uma vibração em si, logo olha para trás e vê Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto.

- Naru-chan! – Grita Ino correndo em direção da amiga e o moreno rapidamente desliga – O que houve?

- Não sei... – Ela logo se lembra do vibrador dentro de si "Mas eu não o liguei! A menos que..." Olha para Sasuke que mantinha um sorriso misterioso na face – Acho que estou alucinando – Confessa levantando.

- Ok, cuidado heim! – Diz andando em direção de Shikamaru e Kiba.

- Como você ligou! Ah... É mesmo, a Kurenai te deu um, mas nem tente usá-lo! Sasuke pervertido.

- Vamos logo, já ta escurecendo – Diz olhando o céu vermelho – E a Kurenai ainda diz que a gente conseguia chegar á tempo da aula de Ed. Física.

Assim, o grupo de cinco amigos vai andando até a escola todos satisfeitos com os novos "brinquedinhos", e Sasuke, mais que satisfeito.

**Continua...**

É isso aí pessoal, não se preocupem que o capítulo treze já está em andamento ok? Perdoem-me pela demora, mas acontece que realmente não tive muito tempo sabe?

Agora, vamos ás reviews...

**Pink Ringo****: **é isso aí! O hentai esta cada vez mais perto, mas mudando de assunto, agradeço por ter revisado a fic, realmente ajudou muito, quero ter mais reviews suas na minha fic e nesta nova que estou escrevendo heim!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Sango7higurashi****: **Não precisa mais ter um treco, o novo capítulo está aí, com muito atraso, mas aí, quero agradecer por todos os elogios, sua fic "Eu sempre vou te amar" também é muito linda, visito todos os dias só para ver se postou um novo capítulo

Quero te ver mais vezes nas minhas páginas de reviews heim!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Tsunade Uzumaki****: "**Experimentos nada inocentes" já foi postado e espero muito que goste! Graças á você, consegui inspiração suficiente para continuar!

Quero te agradecer por estar me ajudando tanto heim! Se não fosse por você, com certeza já teria tido um treco por falta de idéias nesta minha cabecinha!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Mfm2885****: **É como minha vovó sempre diz "Para de enrola e escreve logo essa porcaria!", lindas palavras não? ¬¬

De qualquer forma, mistérios são muito bons mesmo por dar aquele tchan na história sabe? Agradeço pelas reviews!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **Bota êxtase nisso minha filha XD, agora sim que você me deu o "Fogo da juventude" para continuar a minha fic! Que bom que meus amassos estão ficando cada vez melhores, tenho procurado me esforçar bastante neles sabe?

Coitado do teu colega xD, mas fazer o que né? Cada coisa tem seu tempo, de qualquer maneira, obrigada pelos elogios e espero te ver aqui quando meu tão esperado hentai ser postado

Beijos...

Pquack

É isso gente! Até o próximo capítulo e não deixe de ver minha nova fic: Experimentos na Inocentes!


	13. Diga que gosta Senão

Capítulo 13 – Diga que gosta... Senão...

No outro dia, Naruko e Ino estavam conversando sobre o novo vibrador de Kurenai.

- Nossa! Kurenai sensei é um gênio mesmo! – Comenta baixinho Ino – Inventar um vibrador para virgens é genial, sem falar que quando estiver testado, vai vender muito.

- Sim, e o pior é que você pode usar na aula e em qualquer lugar, eu não sinto nada! – Sussurra para a amiga enquanto o professor de Física, Asuma, dava a matéria – Mas o problema é o Sasuke.

- Tem razão, a Kurenai foi meio cara de pau em dar um controle pro Sasuke – Elas ficam em silêncio por um tempo, até Ino perguntar – O controle mestre tem cor diferente?

- Sim, é para as pessoas conseguirem diferenciar um do outro sabe?

- Posso ver? – Pergunta Ino curiosa.

- Aqui – Fala pegando o pequeno controle do bolso da roupa ninja – Só me devolva heim!

- Qual a cor do mestre? – Pergunta vendo o controle oval e cinza.

- É preto pelo que eu me lembre ainda bem que eu estou com o mestre, imagina se o Sasuke estivesse com ele agora? – Confessa rindo.

- Naru-chan, esse controle é o primário – Fala devolvendo ele e vendo a amiga pegar com uma cara assustada.

- Impossível – Ela olha para a mão aonde se encontrava a máquina, e vê que era verdade – Isso significa que...

- Uzumaki! Venha ao quadro responder a questão C – Fala Asuma – Ino a D e Shikamaru a E.

Os três se dirigem ao quadro e começam a escrever a resposta, o trio sabendo a resposta de cor.

Sasuke ficou olhando para as costas da loira e pega o controle mestre do bolso da calça e da um olhar desafiador para ele, conseguiria fazer isso com ela? Logo no meio da aula de física, a única em que todos prestavam atenção por se ferrarem, mas mesmo assim estava a fim de provocá-la para ver sua reação, talvez ela ainda não tenha descoberto o erro proposital da professora de artes.

"Use para o prazer de sua namorada" Pensa ele se lembrando das palavras de Kurenai.

Sem mais medos ou hesitações, ele liga o controle no nível um, e fica olhando para a loira, que automaticamente para de escrever e fica parada.

Naruko sente a vibração de ontem estranhando, mas sentindo um prazer com aquilo, rapidamente se lembra do controle mestre e metendo a mão no bolso tenta desliga-lo, mas se lembra que este estava com Sasuke e se desespera, pois pequenos gemidos ameaçavam escapar de sua garganta.

Ela aperta o giz contra o quadro e fecha os olhos fortemente, aquele deveria ser o nível um, ao julgar que estava um pouco mais fraco que o normal.

"Se no um eu me sinto assim, imagina no dois?" Pensa com desespero, ouvindo a voz do professor chamando por seu nome.

- Naruko? Esta se sentindo bem? – Pergunta preocupado o sensei.

- Não, estou um pouco fraca Asuma-sensei, posso me sentar?...Por favor... – Fala tentando ainda controlar os pequenos gemidos.

- Tudo bem Uzumaki, vá se sentar – Ela rapidamente coloca o giz na caixa do professor e vai andando rapidamente á sua classe no fundo da sala e ao lado de Sasuke.

O Uchiha nota ela soletrar com a boca um "Desligue" no momento que senta novamente na cadeira, mas ele simplesmente sorri.

- Por quê? Não está gostando? – Pergunta cinicamente apoiando sua cabeça na mão.

- Claro que não! – Sussurra, e então, nota ele levar a mão ao bolso, chegando a conclusão de que o controle estava naquele lugar e rapidamente, reformula a frase – Não faça isso!

- Então confesse que gosta, senão...

- Nunca irei fazer isso – Responde virando a cara e faz cara de surpresa e prazer ao notar que a velocidade aumentara, fecha fortemente as pernas e nota que começara a ficar molhada, corando.

- Por... Favor... Pare – Geme tentando controlar a voz enquanto sente seu rosto em chamas.

- Confesse - Fala adorando ver a cara de prazer que a namorada fazia – Basta dizer que gosta quando faço isso.

- Não... – Queria muito falar aquilo para que o Uchiha desligasse logo o controle e aqueles tremores parassem, mas seu orgulho a impedia disso.

- Você não me deixa alternativa – Ele tira a mão do bolso, vira o rosto para o quadro e fica olhando a garota com o canto do olho, vendo como o vibrador estava começando a enlouquecê-la.

A garota tampa a boca com as mãos tentando não deixar os sons escaparem, mas notando que o professor de vez em quando a olhava preocupado, mas aquela maldita máquina á estava enlouquecendo, outra coisa era os olhos de Sasuke voltados para ela, não sabia por que, mas aquilo também a excitava terrivelmente, tornando a situação pior.

- Sensei... – Fala Naruko levantando-se terrivelmente vermelha – Posso ir... Ao banheiro?

- Esta se sentindo bem Uzumaki? – Pergunta Asuma se aproximando da loira e colocando a mão em sua testa – Esta quente...

- Estou ótima... Posso ir? – Repete tentando sair desesperadamente de lá antes que suas pernas a traíssem e deixassem-na cair.

- Muito bem, vá logo.

A garota vai à direção da porta meio cambaleando e sai porta á fora, correndo em direção ao banheiro do colégio, já não contendo mais seus gemidos.

Dentro da sala de aula, Sasuke mantém um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto e levantando, chama Asuma.

- Posso beber água?

- Vá logo Uchiha, antes que eu mude de idéia – Responde o professor sem olhar pro aluno.

**No banheiro feminino...**

Devido á fraqueza que aquele estranho prazer lhe proporcionava, a loira encontrava-se sentada no chão, tentando não gemer alto para chamar a atenção.

Aquele aparelho só podia ser invenção do capeta ou coisa parecida, como era possível sentir tanto prazer em uma máquina tão pequena que mal alcançava o tamanho de um dedo? A primeira coisa que iria fazer depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, seria enforcar Sasuke, como ele ousava ligar aquilo no meio de uma aula?

De repente, ela sente o aparelho dentro de si diminuir de velocidade e escuta passos pelo corredor, rapidamente, se esconde em um dos banheiros e tapa a boca com uma de suas mãos, querendo fazer silêncio.

- Por que simplesmente não admite que gosta? – Pergunta a voz do Uchiha entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta – Seria bem mais fácil.

Ela fica calada, não queria dar o gostinho da vitória para ele.

- Se não responder, terei de aumentar a velocidade novamente – Diz em uma voz maliciosa, e depois de esperar alguns segundos, suspira – Não me deixa escolha.

Ele leva as mãos ao bolso e coloca no nível 3, então vê a porta do meio de um dos banheiros abrir e nota uma loira apoiando-se na porta com o rosto completamente vermelho, os olhos carregados de prazer, a respiração ofegante deixando sair alguns gemidos e o corpo tremendo.

A loira não agüenta e ajoelha-se lentamente para o chão e nota o moreno a pegar pelos ombros e abraça-la.

Ele fica preocupado ao vê-la naquele modo, nunca tinha a visto naquele estado, e levando a mão ao bolso, tenta desligar o aparelho, mas é impedido pela mão de Naruko.

- Não quer que eu desligue? – Pergunta confuso para a garota com o rosto apoiado em seu ombro.

- Eu quero... Mas sinto que... Se parar agora... Eu iria... Enlouquecer – Responde pausadamente – Deixe-me apenas... Sentir isso... Mais um pouco.

O moreno sorri malicioso ao ouvir aquilo, mas queria conferir algo, levando novamente a mão ao bolso, desliga o vibrador, a vendo ficar tensa e apertar seus ombros.

- Por favor... Não faça isso comigo – Pede chorosa.

- Você quer continuar isso aqui? – Pergunta sussurrando em seu ouvido – Aonde qualquer pessoa pode entrar e nos ver?

- Não me importa...

- Diz isso agora já que quer gozar mais do que nunca – Comenta dando um pequeno chupão em eu pescoço, o que a faz estremecer, e sussurra em seu ouvido – Mas quero ser eu o causador de seu primeiro orgasmo.

- Ahn... -Geme impaciente – Faça logo...

- Você terá que tirar o vibrador minha pequena – Ele fala.

Naruko levanta e vai rapidamente para o banheiro, onde depois de um tempo, volta com o pequeno aparelho meio molhado entre as mãos, seus olhos transbordavam de luxúria e prazer, mas tinha pequenas lágrimas no canto.

- Quer tanto assim? – Pergunta cínico.

- Por favor... Por favor... – Pede ela quase chorando.

- Certo – Sasuke pega-a no colo e sai do banheiro com a garota em seus braços – Quer ir para alguma sala ou prefere o quarto?

- O mais perto...

Ele abre a porta de uma sala vazia ao seu lado e a coloca em cima da mesa do professor, ficando entre suas pernas e começando a beijar seu pescoço, a loira coloca suas pernas por volta da cintura do moreno e começa a roçar o membro já ereto dele em sua feminilidade, originando gemidos dos dois.

Sasuke desce a camiseta branca meio aberta e fica de peito nu, logo, ele tira o casaco da garota jogando-o no chão e a abraçando, fazendo com que as peles entrassem em contato uma contra a outra, Naruko geme ao sentir o moreno tão quente, como o toque de Sasuke poderia ser tão bom?

Naruko sente Sasuke afastar-se de seu corpo, mas logo geme alto ao sentir a mão dele no lugar mais íntimo de seu corpo, ela agarra os ombros dele e deixa-se gemer alto, mas sua boca é tapada pela outra mão do moreno.

- Você sabe muito bem que adoro ouvir você gemer – Explica-se o moreno – Mas não acho que os outros irão pensar o mesmo – Ele aumenta a profundidade da carícia ouvindo a vibração entre seus dedos que estavam tapando a boca da outra aumentar.

Ela tira a mão do garoto de sua boca e feminilidade e agarrando seus ombros, pede com o rosto completamente vermelho e a voz entrecortada.

- Sasuke... Por favor... Possua-me.

O Uchiha arregala os olhos diante do pedido da namorada, ela estava pedindo para ele algo que já queria á muito tempo! Ter o corpo daquela que não deixava sua mente em paz! Mas mesmo querendo muito isso, Sasuke tinha medo de tirar a virgindade da garota e depois ela acusar-lhe de seduzi-la a força, isso com certeza não seria um sinal muito bom para sua imagem, deflorar uma menina intocada.

Tê-la nos braços, completamente atordoada de desejo e querendo que ele a satisfaça era uma coisa maravilhosa, mas ouvi-la pedir que a possuí-se era como descobrir o segredo da felicidade, ele dirige sua mão até o zíper de sua calça a fim de acabar com tudo aquilo ali e agora, mas é interrompido pela música que vinha de seu bolso, ele suspira e desiste, de novo, o clima havia ido água abaixo.

- Vamos parar pequena, com certeza você está me pedindo isso por causa do momento – Ele a levanta e a vê completamente vermelha, por culpa da excitação em seu corpo.

- Mas Sasuke... Eu preciso... – Ela implora para seu namorado.

- Espere um minuto ok? – Ela afirma e o moreno atende o celular que tocava como um louco "_É melhor que seja o diabo pedindo a destruição do mundo"._

- E aí Sasu-chan! – Cumprimenta uma voz conhecida para Sasuke do outro lado do telefone.

- Itachi é bom que nosso pai esteja morto, porque senão...

- Ah não Otouto! Para sua infelicidade não. O assunto é um pouco mais sério que isso – Comentou Itachi sem deixar nenhum vestígio do tom de brincadeira de antes.

- O que é? – Perguntou Sasuke, agora preocupado.

- Faça suas malas irmãozinho, você vai sair do colégio...

**Continua...**

2007? 2008? Ou 2009? Quando foi a última vez que dei as caras nesta fic? Só sei que foi á muito tempo e quero pedir desculpas. A minha volta acho que não é das maiores porque acho que este capítulo saiu terrivelmente pequeno, mas a criatividade acabou por aí

Enfim, quero agradecer pelos comentários que me fizeram continuar a escrever...

**Kyuubi uzumaki2****: **Foi mal por não te avisar, mas acabei fazendo uma coisa bem pervertida aqui. Obrigada por oferecer ajuda, prometo pedir quando precisar.

Beijos...

Pquack

**Akasuna no Luna****:** Demorei, mas continuei!

Beijos...

Pquack

**Danyela49****: **Valeu pelo elogio! Acho que o Sasuke se mostrou um grande pervertido sexual neste capítulo, mas é como digo: "Certos homens pensam com a cabeça de baixo", e o coitado deve ter ficado na seca tentando ser fiel com a coitadinha da Naru-chan.

Beijos...

Pquack

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **Sinto dizer que meu retorno não foi com muita força, mas as provas parecem ter castrado meu dom interior O.O. Espero que um bom psiquiatra imaginário devolva suas bolas... Credo, que vocabulário chulo ¬¬. Como você preveu, muita coisa rolou neste capítulo e ainda pretende rolar!

Beijos...

Pquack

**mfm2885****: **As coisas prometem esquentar minha criança, e bastante!

Beijos...

pquack

Prometo que tentarei escrever mais, sinto não poder continuar respondendo, mas são 04h37min da manhã e preciso fazer o mínimo de barulho possível pra minha mãe não acordar.

Beijos e até a próxima...


End file.
